Ma Chérie
by Yasu Yase
Summary: I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you, to find you /Tepat dihari ini aku mampu menepis air mataku, karena Tuhan memberi bahu yang kuat untuk menopang kesedihanku. Terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosoknya dalam kehidupanku Sakura —Uchiha Sasuke/ Kisah Sasuke yang belajar menjadi sesosok Ayah yang baik untuk putri kecilnya... Malaikat kecilnya/ (Fin!) / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-Chan.. Kaa-san orang yang seperti apa?"

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by Yasu Yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_**Ma Chérie**_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbahu tegap dengan pakaian formal berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Tradisional Jepang, terlihat jelas bambu panjang berwarna hijau menyalurkan air ke tengah kolam secara berulang.

Rumah yang cukup unik dan menyimpan sejuta kenangan. Dengan langkah tegas, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam berharap kehadirannya diterima dengan baik seperti dulu.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Kini, ia pun menapakan kakinya ditengah rerumputan yang panjangnya tak melebihi mata kaki.

Bangunan ini sudah banyak berubah rupanya.

Pohon maple yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura, kini mulai menorehkan warna keemasan.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memperhatikan tinggi pohon yang dulunya masih sejajar dengan atap rumah. Mata kelamnya menatap teduh mengetahui bahwa pohon itu terus tumbuh tanpa ia sadari, yang nyatanya kini sudah menjulang melewati garis atap.

Ia jadi teringat satu hal, apakah_— putrinya juga sudah tumbuh besar?_

"Asami! Astaga jangan naik dahan pohon! kau membuatku khawatir" seru seorang perempuan tua yang masih memakai celemek.

Sasuke menolehkan tatapannya ke sumber suara yang mengintrupsinya, ia mendapati wajah seseorang yang tak lagi asing baginya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak mata wanita yang pria itu perhatikan membuka terbelakak.

"Sasuke.." gumannya pelan nyaris tak terdengar

_**Srek srek**_

Seorang anak perempuan menyembul keluar dari balik pepohonan.

"Baa-chan aku hanya mencali kumbang" ujarnya dengan suara memelasnya yang khas

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya lagi membuat pengecualian, Pria berambut raven tersebut menatap sosok anak perempuan dihadapannya.

Sedari tadi ia mengamati pohon maple, ia tak menyadari adanya tanda tanda anak perempuan itu

Anak perempuan dengan pita merah dikepalanya. Berambut_ soft pink _sebahu dengan iris _emerald _yang menyertainya. Benar benar refleksi dari

"_Chérie_" pria itu mengguman pelan nyaris tak terdengar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asami beri salam kepada Tou-sanmu" ujar suara tua dari sisi kanan gadis mungil tersebut yang masih mengumpat malu malu menunjukan idetitasnya

"Namaku Ami Tou-can.. Haruno Asami" kenalnya kemudian membungkukan badannya dihadapan Sasuke

"Aku.. Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke"

Asami mendongakan kepalanya melihat dengan jelas dari dekat sosok Ayah yang masih bersimpu dihadapannya, gadis itu dapat melihat sosok pria dengan wajah yang masih muda untuk seorang ayah.

"Apa benar kau Tou-can ku?" tanya Asami dengan raut wajah senang. Sekarang ia sudah dapat membagikan cerita kepada teman temannya mengenai Ayahnya

"Hn" pria itu menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis.

Gadis itu meneriakan namanya lalu berlari memeluk pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya "Tou-can!".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir empat tahun Sasuke tidak kembali ke Jepang, dan sudah empat tahun itu pula Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan anaknya, Asami.

Asami lahir dari rahim Istrinya, Sakura. Yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tepat dihari dimana Sakura membawa Asami lahir kedunia dengan selamat, tepat dihari itu pula Sakura meninggal.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke menjadi kacau dan berantakan, ia rentan terhadap stress. Atau mungkin, ia hampir gila.

Bagaimana tidak? Usia pernikahan mereka masih dikategorikan seumur Jagung, masih terlalu muda untuk berpisah bukan begitu?

Oleh karna itu ia meninggalkan Jepang dan mengadu nasib di Kota tetangga, London. Sebuah kota yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Jepang.

Keluarga Uchiha, yang pada awalnya tidak setuju mengenai kabar putra bungsunya menikahi seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Tidak tidak, bukan keluarganya, hanya Ayahnya seorang.

Sejak 4 tahun kepergiannya di London, Sasuke mengadu nasib dengan meneruskan usaha Ayahnya. Tak ada satu orang pun dari keluarganya yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura meninggal karna melahirkan anaknya, Uchiha juniornya.

Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa Sakura meninggal karna penyakit yang ia bawa sejak lahir.

Sakura dan Sasuke menikah dengan izin dari keluarga Sakura, dan tinggal dalam sebuah _Flat_ sederhana yang mampu menampung kedua insan tersebut.

Sasuke rela melepaskan pekerjaannya, kehidupan mewahnya demi menikahi Sakura. Keluarga kecil mereka begitu sederhana namun Harmonis.

Setiap pagi Sakura selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dan menemaninya hingga ia keluar dari flat untuk bekerja, dan selalu menanti Sasuke kembali pulang setiap malam, menyambutnya dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke.

Hingga dibulan ke delapan Sakura mengandung Asami, ia pindah ke rumah ibundanya bersama Sasuke.

Dimana ada kematian, pasti ada kehidupan baru yang muncul. Sudah cukup baginya melarikan diri selama empat tahun ke London, melarikan diri tak ada gunanya, alhasil ia tak dapat merubah keadaan kalau hanya terus terusan melarikan diri sepeti itu.

Maka ia putuskan untuk menemui anaknya, _Chérie_ nya itu di Jepang, ia ingin menebus segala dosanya.

Ia ingin _Chérie_ nya itu mendapat kehidupan yang normal, layaknya anak seusianya pada umumnya.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dan bertemu pandang dengan _Chérie_ nya pertama kali, ia benar benar kaget dengan sosok anaknya karna anak itu.. benar benar refleksi dari Sakura

.

.

.

.

Kebulan asap dari ocha yang dituang menyeruak keluar dari gelas tradisional yang disediakan.

"Bagaimana? Ia sudah besar bukan?" tanya wanita dihadapannya yang menupakan nenek dari anaknya tersebut

Sasuke mengiyakan "Ya, aku tak menyangka ia benar benar mirip sekali dengan Sakura"

Wanita itu mengubah arah matanya memandang cucunya yang sedang membongkar pasang mainan berbentuk kelincinya di halaman luar.

"Aku belum mengubah marganya, ia masih memakai marga ibunya apa itu tak apa Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian menyeruput ocha.

"Hn, aku akan mengubah marganya sebentar lagi menjadi Uchiha" ucapnya penuh keyakinan dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Ibu mertuanya

"omong omong, Kemana Kizashi-san?" Kizashi-san yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke ialah Ayah kandung Sakura yang selalu memberikan saran kepada Sasuke sewaktu dulu ia mengurus Sakura

"Ia pergi ke Kyoto, mungkin dua hari lagi ia akan pulang"

Suasana hening seketika, kedua insan tersebut masih saja memandangi sosok gadis kecil yang dibalu seragam sekolah kanak kanak dihadapannya

"Mebuki-san, bolehkan aku membawa Asami?" tanyanya ragu "Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku terhadapnya, aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada keluargaku nanti, aku ingin ia mendapatkan kehidupan dan kasih sayang yang layak dari kedua keluarganya" ujarnya sungguh sungguh

Mebuki mengetahui terdapat nada penyesalan dalam setiap tutur kata Sasuke, ia pun menepuk pundak pemuda itu kemudian berkata

"Sasuke.. sekarang kau Ayahnya, kau yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya, kau yang tau apa yang terbaik baginya dan apa yang terburuk baginya. Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu" ujar wanita itu menatap mata Sasuke

"Terima kasih Mebuki-san"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ayah satu anak tersebut mengajak Asami pergi jalan jalan dengan izin dari neneknya tentunya

"Ne.. Tou-can? Kita mau kemana?" tanya malaikat kecil disampingnya yang masih menggenggam jari telunjuk Ayahnya

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya "Hari ini, kita akan berkunjung ke makam Kaa-san? Kau mau _Chérie_?" tanyanya sembari mengelus surai pink gadis dihadapannya

"Um" anak itu mengangguk kemudian mengapit jari Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada tangan kecil itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan lewat jemari jemari mungil anaknya

"Tou-can" panggil Asami dengan nada khasnya

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap lembut anaknya yang memandangnya

"Kenapa Tou-can memanggilku _Cherie?, _Bukankah sehalusnya Ami.. Asami?" tanyanya bingung

Sasuke manarik sudut bibirnya kemudian berkata "_Chérie_ itu panggilan kesayangan Tou-chan untuk Kaa-san mu dulu, kau seperti replikanya sangat mirip dengannya, oleh karna itu Tou-chan memanggilmu_ Chérie_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**Semua laki laki bisa menjadi seorang ayah, namun diperlukan seseorang yang istimewa agar bisa menjadi ayah yang sejati'**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**つづく**_

_*__Ma Chérie: My love/Kasihku_

_._

_._

_**Jakarta, 24 februari 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tepat dihari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Tou-san menangis"

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by yasu yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ranting bergesekan satu sama lain akibat pengaruh udara yang berhaluan disekitarnya.

Suasana begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya terdengar sesekali suara kepakan sayap jangkrik yang menimbulkan suara tak asing bagi kedua insan yang berdiri ditengah tengah area pemakaman.

Sasuke dan Asami, putri kecilnya. Berdiri dihadapan nisan pualam milik istrinya. Lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan diri guna membersihkan rerumputan yang mulai memanjang disisi sisi makam.

Kemudian mereka menaruh sepucuk bunga diatas nisan pualam tersebut. Ia memandangi tulisan yang terpahat diatas nisan tersebut

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Asami melalui tangannya agar lebih merapat ke posisinya.

Asami yang pada dasarnya memang penurut, mengiyakan intruksi dari Sasuke. Setelah dirasa posisi mereka cukup dekat, Sasuke menaruh Asami dalam pangkuannya.

Hingga di detik berikutnya Ayah satu anak itu membuka bersuara

"Sakura, lama tidak berjumpa.. bagaimana kabarmu disana hm?" tanya pria itu menundukan kepalanya, membuat tiap helai poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kuharap kau baik baik saja walau itu tanpaku, maaf setelah sekian lama aku baru berkunjung" lanjutnya pelan

"Aku.. Hari ini membawa putri kecil kita Asami, Asami beri salam kepada Kaa-san mu"

Asami beranjak dari pangkuan Ayahnya "Konnichiwa Kaa-chan." Sapa Asami dengan suara mungilnya kemudian membungkukan badannya di depan makam Ibundanya tersebut dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping makam

Sasuke menatap punggung malaikat kecilnya, _'benar benar mirip dengan Sakura'_ batinnya dalam hati

"Saat ini Asami sudah tumbuh dewasa.. Ia sangat mirip denganmu Sakura seperti dirimu versi mini mungkin haha" terdapat nada hambar dalam suara tawa Sasuke, dilanjutkan dengan mengelus pucuk kepala Asami.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pedih.

"Aku.. Maaf.. Maaf aku benar benar ingin meminta maaf kepada kau maupun Asami" ia menunduk, gigi gignya bergemeletuk dan rahangnya terkatup rapat

"Aku.. Benar benar bukan sosok ayah yang baik untuknya." Serak, suaranya kali ini serak. Pria itu mencoba menahan suaranya.

"Selama ini.. Aku melarikan diri Sakura.. Meninggalkanmu maupun Asami. Sakura jawab aku.. Jawab aku apakah sosoku pantas dimaafkan?" tanyanya sembari mencengkram kuat nisan Sakura. Bahu pria itu bergetar.

Asami memandangi Ayahnya dengan alis berkedut "Tou-chan"

Entah kenapa, Hanya dengan mendengar suara Ayahnya membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam penderitaan yang ayahnya rasakan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, gadis kecil itu tidak tahu menahu atas persoalan yang terjadi.

Cairan bening yang sudah Sasuke pendam selama 4 tahun lamanya kini tumpah melalui pelupuk matanya. Tangisnya pecah untuk saat ini.

Saat Sakura meninggal dan selama 4 tahun ini ia tak pernah menunjukan air matanya kepada siapapun.

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa tiba tiba air matanya tumpah, bergerak menggulir kepipinya dan jatuh membasahi tanah

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini Sakura?.. Aku dan Asami membutuhkanmu.. Kami membutuhkan sosokmu disini!" terdapat teriakan dalam nada suaranya.

Asami putri kecil yang berbalut dress berwarna peach tersebut, menangkup wajah Ayahnya. Mata anak itu berkaca kaca, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat

"Tou-chan.. Tou chan jangan menangis" pintanya sembari mengelus elus punggung Tou-sannya seolah memberikan ketenangan bagi pria itu.

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dibahu Asami "Tch.. Aku. . Jadi orang yang berfikiran sempit" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari diri Asami

Aroma ini, ya.. Aroma khas yang ada pada diri Sakura kini berada pada diri Asami.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang pria berjalan teratih atih dikoridor Flat lantai 3, kondisinya saat ini tidak baik_

_Suara kenop pintu bertuliskan angaka 28 tersebut terdengar nyaring pertanda akan ada seseorang yang membukanya._

_Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya didapur, perempuan dengan iris _emerald_ tersebut bersenandung kecil menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan... Suaminya._

_"_Okaerinasai_.. Sasuke-kun kau sudah pulang?.. Oh Astaga kau kenapa?" tanyanya bertubi tubi dengan nada panik _

_Sakura terpaku melihat keadaan pria dihadapannya yang dipenuhi dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Dua-tiga detik kemudian wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya kearah Sasuke_

_Perempuan itu memegang bahu Sasuke pelan "Kenapa bisa luka seperti ini Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Aku terjatuh"_ Bohong!_ Itulah yang Sakura lihat, ia tau Sasuke berbohong, mana mungkin ia terjatuh _lagi_. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia pulang dengan wajah seperti ini dengan alasan yang sama._

_Ia pun memapah tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukannya disofa sederhana yang berada disudut ruangan. "Sasuke-kun aku mohon kau jujur ada apa sebenarnya? " tanyanya cemas._

_Sakura menangkup sebelah wajah Sasuke, bibir pria itu hanya diam tak memberi respon atas pertanyaan Sakura._

_Tau bahwa Suaminya tak ingin bercerita. Istri Uchiha bungsu tersebut beranjak dari posisinya, ia tau apa yang terjadi.. ternyata berita itu benar adanya._

_"Hhh... baiklah aku akan mengobatimu sebentar"_

_"Sakura tidak perlu"_

_Mengabaikan ucapan Suaminya, wanita itu terus menerus mencari kotak P3K miliknya. "Nah! sudah ketemu.. Baiklah akan aku bersihkan" ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun memandang wajah pria Uchiha tersebut._

_Ia pun menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi alkholo ke luka Sasuke. Sesekali pria itu meringis pelan. "Sakura cukup!" _

_Istrinya menggeleng pelan "Tidak.. Nanti luka mu bertambah parah kalau tidak diobati Sasuke-kun"_

_"Sakura.."_

_"sshh.. Apakah bagian ini terasa sakit Sasuke-kun?" wanita itu memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sakura terus terusan menunduk mengobati luka Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bergetar._

_Tak diperlukan orang yang pintar untuk mengetahui bahasa tubuh yang Sakura berikan, pria itu tau Istrinya sedang menahan tangis. Terbukti dari bahunya yang bergetar_

_Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, menyebabkan kapas yang digunakan Sakura untuk membersihkan luka pria itu terjatuh. _

_"Sasuke-kun?!" Kaget, Sakura kaget mendapati suaminya yang kini tengah memeluknya di Sofa. _

"_Chérie__.. Cukup kumohon" _

_Sakura tau, jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan kata '__Chérie'__ itu artinya ia sedang bersungguh sungguh._

_Sakura menenggelamkan diri disela sela tubuh Sasuke "Kenapa? Apa karna aku kau menjadi seperti ini Sasuke?" tanyanya sedih_

_Sakura merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengendur "Apa karna aku? Kau menjadi luka seperti ini Sasuke? Apa karna ak__—mmph__" _

_Pertanyaan bertubi tubi yang terlontar oleh mulut Sakura ditutup dengan bibir Sasuke yang menempel pada bibir mungilnya, membuatnya bungkam._

_Kedua insan tersebut berciuman diterangi cahaya lampu yang sedikit meremang. Selang beberapa saat Sasuke merasa pasokan oksigen menipis, ia pun segera menyudahi aksinya_

_"__Chérie__ dengar.. Maaf..aku... Aku hanya tak ingin kau berfikir yang aneh aneh.. Maaf aku menutupi semuanya maaf.."_

_"Jadi kabar itu benar adanya?"_

_Sakura pernah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke berkelahi dengan anak buah Ayahnya yang memaksa pria itu untuk pulang. Namun Sasuke tetap pada prinsipnya sehingga acap kali pria itu pulang dipenuhi luka._

_"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kau stress.. Aku harap kau mengerti kondisimu saat ini.. Saat ini kau sedang mengandung.. Aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai beban.. "_

_Sudah hampir satu minggu Sakura tidak diijinkan Sasuke untuk keluar rumah barang sedikitpun, ia tak mengetahui apa alasan Suaminya itu, dikarenakan Suaminya itu masih tidak ingin bercerita banyak perihal alasannya mengekang Sakura Flat mini tersebut. _

_Hingga paada akhirnya ia mendapat kabar dari Ino, sahabat dekatnya perihal masalah Sasuke "Maaf aku egois.. Aku mengerti"_

_Sakura tau Sasuke hanya ingin melindunginya dan puteri kecilnya. Itu saja._

_"Tidak.. Aku yang salah"_

_Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa dirinya egois sekali. "mm.. Kita, ini salah kita berdua Sasuke-kun" ucapnya dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya._

_Sakura menggembungkan pipinya "Hentikan tatapanmu yang seperti itu hihi kau jelek sekali" lalu sesekali menekan dahi Suaminya berulang ulang. _

_"__Chérie__.." Pria itu tersenyum tipis menyadari Atmosfer berat yang sudah mencair._

_"Ne.. Sasuke-kun.. Anak kita ingin aku mengobati lukamu" ucapnya manja sembari mengelus perut buncitnya_

_Sasuke memutar matanya bosan "Kau mengarang __Chérie__"_

_"Aku ini ibunya Sasuke-kun.. Aku tau apa yang dia mau" titahnya dengan nada merajuk_

_Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, mensejajarkan dirinya keperut Sakura kemudian sesekali mengecupnya pelan "hhh.. Baiklah.. Hari ini tou-sanmu akan mengalah dengan Kaa-san"_

_Bagi Sasuke, kehadiran Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan disusul oleh puteri kecilnya itu sudah cukup untuk melengkapi kebahagiannya. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi seorang Ayah._

_Wanita dengan rambut berwarna soft pink sebahu tersebut mengusap pucuk kepala Sasuke "Hihihi.. Anak pintar" _

_Sakura pun mengobati luka Sasuke dengan perlahan. "__ Chérie__ apakah diusianya yang ke 5 bulan ini putri kita sudah bisa menendang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos, lucu sekali._

_Sakura menahan tawanya "Kau polos sekali Sasuke-kun, tentu saja sudah"_

_Onyx Sasuke melebar kaget "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita!" protesnya pelan._

_Ia pun menundukan kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya guna meraih perut Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengusap perutnya secara berulang "Hei jagoan kecil.. Jangan menendang terlalu keras di perut Kaa-chanmu ya.. "_

_Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat pemandangan Sasuke menasihati bayinya. Sepasang suami istri itu berharap semoga saat saat seperti ini dapat berlangsung Abadi._

_._

_._

_._

Lama terdiam dibahu mungil Asami membuatnya memutar kembali memori indah yang pernah ia lantunkan bersama Sakura

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada perpotongan bahu Anaknya. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali

"_— _Setelah Kizashi Jii-san pulang.. Maukah kau berkunjung ke rumah Tou-san dan tinggal bersama Tou-san? disana. Nanti akan Tou-san perkenalkan keluarga Tou-san termasuk Kakek, Nenek dan Pamanmu.. Apa kau mau?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke's Journal**_

_Sabtu, 19 mei 20xx_

_Tepat dihari ini aku mampu menepis airmataku, karena Tuhan memberi bahu yang kuat untuk menopang kesedihanku. Terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosoknya dalam kehidupanku Sakura (Uchiha Sasuke)_

.

.

.

_._

* * *

_**The greatest gift I ever had came from God**_

_**I call him... **_

'_**Dad'**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

**_Author Note_**

_Untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview ceritaku, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak_

_Terimakasih atas respon yang kalian berikan, aku senang membacanya._

_Aku kira ceritaku ini tidak akan menarik minat pembaca _

_Soal panggilan dichap Satu terhadap Mebuki dan Kizashi, dikarenakan ia masih belum terbiasa untuk mengganti dengan Kaa-san/Tou-san dikarenakan kepergiannya selama 4 tahun di London_

**_Thanks for_**

___—__UchiHarunoKid_—_ Meguharu Yuka_—_ Horyzza_—_ kaito akaba_—_ Haruno Kyosukee__— nadya sabrina ___—mega naxxtridaya______

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jakarta, 27 februari 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sepi. Tidak lebih tepatnya hening.

Hening .. ya..

5 insan dalam satu area saling melempar pandang.

3 diantaranya melihat dengan tatapan menerka nerka

Satu dengan takut takut dan sisanya memandang dengan tatapan datar.

Asami menggenggam jari telunjuk ayahnya, tangannya kini basah dipenuhi keringat pertanda gugup. Anak itu tidak berani menatap wajah 3 orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengelus elus pelan jemari Asami.

Keadaan dirumah Uchiha terasa normal sebelum Sasuke datang ke ambang pintu, membawa seorang gadis kecil dalam gendongannya. Ditambah lagi dibelakang Sasuke terdapat beberapa pelayan yang membawakan tas koper milik gadis itu.

Orang pertama yang membuka pintu ialah Nyonya besar Uchiha sebut saja Mikoto

Dengan salam _'Aku pulang'_ dari Sasuke, pria itu menerobos masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Ibunya

Pria itu tak lupa memberi kode kepada pelayan untuk menaruh barang barang itu kedepan pintu kamar Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Karna ia tak pernah mau membiarkan pelayannya masuk ke kamar yang telah menjadi Area Pribadinya secara gamblang.

Ia bermaksud membawa putri kecilnya kedalam kamar, karna ia yakin gadis kecil itu cukup kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh dari Akhibara ke Tokyo.

Sebelum ia sempat melaksanakannya, Ia disambut tatapan heran dari 2 insan yang tengah duduk di Sofa, lebih tepatnya diruang Tamu.

Sosok pertama ialah Itachi selaku _Aniki_ dari Sasuke sedang asik berkutat dengan Laptopnya, Sasuke memperkirakan pria itu sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermain permainan PES. Terbukti dengan adanya Stick yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya beserta Earphone yang bersemayam dikedua telinganya.

Sedangkan dihadapannya ada Ayahnya yang tengah menonton Televisi yang menyiarkan berita ditemani dengan secangkir Kopi disampingnya.

Ibundanya berlari lari kecil menyusul langkah Sasuke, memanggil nama Pria itu sebelum akhirnya suara wanita itu turut menghentikan aktivitas Itachi dan Fugaku. Mereka bertiga memendang dengan tatapan heran, tak terkecuali Fugaku yang selalu memasang tampang _stoic._

Asami yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, meremas pelan baju Ayahnya, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum akhirnya pria itu bebas mengeluarkannya.

Baiklah, Sasuke rasa mereka butuh penjelasan.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by yasu yase**_

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah berkunjung ke makam Sakura, Pria beranak Satu tersebut mengajak Asami pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sudah 4 tahun ditempati olehnya.

Dengan izin dari Mebuki dan Kizashi yang sudah pulang dari Kyoto semalam, Sasuke segera membereskan barang barang putri kecilnya itu.

Sebelum ia dan Asami pamit undur diri, ia berkata _'Kami akan sering sering datang berkunjung Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san'_ ujar Sasuke secara formal.

Sebelum Akhirnya pria tua dihadapannya memukul kepalanya dan berkata _'Ami-chan! Ajarkan kepada Tou-san mu cara memanggil Jii-san dengan benar'_ ucapnya dengan dahi berkedut seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

'_Tou-chan!'_ panggil Asami dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

Mebuki tersenyum geli mendapati peristiwa ini.

'_er.. Kami pamit pergi dulu__** Kaa-san, Tou-san**__' _ucap Sasuke seraya membungkukan badan sebelum akhirnya disusul oleh Nasehat nasehat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua didepannya dan pelukan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Hening .. ya..

5 insan dalam satu area saling melempar pandang.

3 diantaranya melihat dengan tatapan menerka nerka

Satu dengan takut takut dan sisanya memandang dengan tatapan datar.

Asami menggenggam jari telunjuk ayahnya, tangannya kini basah dipenuhi keringat pertanda gugup. Anak itu tidak berani menatap wajah 3 orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Mereka semua memberikan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya mereka semua duduk berhadap hadapan sofa merah ruang Tamu.

Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke mengetuk ngetukan jarinya keatas meja, mengabaikan Televisi yang tengah ditontonnya sedari tadi sebelum akhirnya memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya "Bisa kau jelaskan ini Sasuke?" tanyanya datar.

Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi melempar tatapan yang sama.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dia Asami_—_" kata Sasuke pelan

Asami, gadis itu membungkukan badan "K-Kon-nichiwa m-minna" sapa anak itu takut takut

Mereka semua meneliti penampilan Asami, gadis kecil dengan juntaian rambut _soft pink_ sebahu, hidung mungil, pipi _chubby _ditambah dengan tatapan mata _emerald_.

Mereka semua merasa pernah melihat wajah ini disuatu tempat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menambahkan.

"—Dia putriku dengan Sakura" lanjut Sasuke.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam terpaku, mereka semua kaget atas fakta yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Bungsu itu.

.

.

.

"_Ne Sasu-kun bangun kau tidak kerja Hari ini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih memeluk guling dibawah selimut._

"_nghmm.."_

_Sasuke masih enggan membuka matanya, membuat Sakura akhirnya membuka tirai sehingga sinar mentari menerobos masuk tanpa permisi._

_Mau tak mau Sasuke merasa terganggu atas aktivitas Sakura, ia pun bangkit mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk secara tak rela._

_Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tatapannya masih dalam mode _blur_ "Nah nah, akhirnya Suamiku yang pemalas bangun juga" _

_Ia menatap Istrinya yang tengah berkacak pinggang memblokir cahaya mentari disekitar jendela dengan mata sayu nya_

_Dengan segera pria itu mengepalkan tangannya keatas guna merenggangkan otot ototnya yang masih kaku. Ia menoleh kearah Istrinya sehingga menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepadanya._

_Ah.. akhir akhir ini semenjak Sakura memasuki usia kehamilan yang ke 4 bulan entah kenapa perasaannya semakin sensitif dan sedikit er .. manja_

"_Chérie.. kau lupa hari ini aku mengambil cuti untuk memeriksa kandunganmu" tanyanya malas_

_Sakura dengan wajah polosnya menutup mulut "Astaga aku lupa Sasu-kun" gumannya tanpa dosa_

_Wanita itu kembali menutup tirai yang tadi dibukanya"Baiklah kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu sebelum nanti mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan" ujarnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan menutup pintu kamar mereka berdua._

_Wanita itu berkata tanpa dosa seraya menyisakan Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Urat urat perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke, pria itu mulai geram karna ia tau ia tak akan bisa tidur kembali setelah ini. _

_Ia pun bangkit keluar kamar dengan tampilan masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya menuju dapur, mencoba meneguk segelas air untuk mengisi dahaganya._

_Langkahnya gontai, kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul penuh. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah memasak untuk sarapan paginya._

_Dari baunya, Sasuke tau ia sedang memasak Soup_ _sebagai sarapan utamanya._

_Pria itu tersenyum jahil_

_Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya ke pundak wanita itu_

"_Hm.. masak apa Chérie" tanyanya masih menutup mata_

_Sakura mengecilkan apinya dan memberhentikan aktivitasnya kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke sehingga posisi mereka kini tengah berpelukan_

"_Sasu-kun jangan mengganggu kau tidak liat aku sedang masak" ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya_

_Membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya_

"_Apa salahnya menyapa Istri di pagi hari __Chérie?" endusnya manja_

_Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan pria itu mundur melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beranjak mandi dengan gerutuan tak jelas di setiap langkahnya. _

_Benar benar merusak suasana Romantis._

_Sakura terkikik geli kemudian melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya dengan menambahkan bumbu bumbu masak kedalam wajan._

_Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya tadi, hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana namun dapat menjinakan Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

'_Kalau kau tidak bergegas mandi, jangan salahkan aku jika tidak menambahkan tomat tomat kesayanganmu untuk sarapan pagi ini'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'_**Sesuatu mungkin bisa merubah kita, tapi kita mulai dan berakhir bersama keluarga kita'**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_つづく_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Author Note_

_**Q**__: __**"Kok nama nisannya Sakura 'haruno' bukan 'uchiha'...?"**_

_A: "Kan marganya Sakura belum diubah begitu pun Asami"_

_**Q**__: __**"Kok mirip mirip kaya Clannad after Story?"**_

_A: "Iya hoho buat awalan emang aku terinspirasi dari sana hihi"_

_**Thanks for**_

—_Mega naxxtridaya__—__ lovelly uchiha__—__ haru no aoibara__—__ UchHarunoKid__—__nadyasabrina__—sasusaku forever—Guest—kutu_

_Terimakasih atas respon yang kalian berikan , aku senang membacanya_

_._

_._

_._

**_Jakarta, 3 maret 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	4. Chapter 4

'Sakura..

Jika disana kau merindukan Asami dan juga ingin melihat rupa Asami,

Bayangkanlah dirimu versi mini.

Raut wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu sungguh'

.

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by yasu yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan meja dari ruang tamu terdengar keluar

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke!" tanya Fugaku geram

Asami kaget mendapat hentakan keras dari pria yang baru ditemuinya. Menyadari kegugupan Asami, Ayah dari anak tersebut meminta bantuan oleh Ibundanya untuk membawa Asami pergi ke kamar Sasuke

Gadis itu heran, sikap yang ditunjukan kakeknya-Fugaku, sangat berbanding 180 derajat dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh Kizashi. Kakek yang selama ini mengurusnya.

Tak ada ucapan selamat datang, tak ada senyuman, tak ada dekapan, gendongan, perhatian tulus dan sebagainya yang telah ia lewati bersama Kizashi sebelumnya

Harapan gadis cilik itu sirna seketika

"Kaa-san, bisa tolong bawa Asami pergi ke kamarku?" pinta Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kaa-sannya. Sepertinya Ibundanya tau bahwa perbincangan ini tak baik untuk Asami

Setelah mereka pergi Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya "Kenapa? Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi, gadis itu ialah anaku dengan Sakura!" serunya lantang

Membuat Fugaku geram dan Itachi keheranan

"Tapi bagaimana bis_—_ "

"Tentu saja bisa Aniki! Aku menyembunyikan Sakura dimasa kehamilannya. Aku tau keberadaanku saat tinggal bersama Sakura cukup berbahaya, belum lagi ... mengingat Sakura sedang dalam posisi hamil dan orang orang suruhan Tou-san mengincarku" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia mengingat dengan seketika keadaan dimana ia pulang dengan membawa luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"_—_ TERLEBIH KARNA AKU TAU TOU-SAN TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ANAKU HIDUP JIKA IA TAU SAKURA HAMIL!" teriaknya lantang tanpa mengontrol intonasinya_—_

Itachi menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang tengah memandang Fugaku, entah kenapa ia merasakan nyeri didadanya melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini

_—__m_embuat suasana hening Seketika

Pria paruh baya itu tetap pada pendiriannnya "Tou-san tetap tidak setuju anak itu tinggal disini!" ucapnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Terserah! Aku muak! Aku dan Asami akan tetap tinggal disini_— __atau kami akan pergi_"

"Beraninya kau" geram Ayah dua anak tersebut mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, membuat kedua mata Pria itu bertatapan

Sasuke menepis tangan Fugaku yang membuat lehernya sedikit sesak

"Selama ini apa ada hal dari dalam diriku yang Tou-san mengerti! Tou-san tidak pernah membenarkan tindakanku, termasuk dengan menikahi Sakura dan membawa Asami"

"Apapun tindakan yang kau lakukan memang tak pernah benar dimataku, kenapa kau selalu memberontak he! Sekarang lihat dimana Istrimu yang dulu kau banggakan? kau puja puja? Kemana ia sekarang hah! Nyatanya ia meninggalkanmu bukan begitu Sas_—_!" desisnya tajam semnbari menyeringai

Otak Sasuke kini penuh dengan kata emosi, ia tak peduli apakah ia akan dicap sebagai anak durhaka atau sebagainya tapi yang pasti tangan kanannya refleks terkepal membuat gerakan meninju kearah Fugaku

Ia tak peduli atas Marga yang selama ini ia pikul, ia tak peduli atas statusnya sebagai keluarga Uchiha

Duagh!

Satu pukulan telak berhasil mendarat di pipi Fugaku, tubuh pria itu terjembab kebelakang namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Itachi

Sasuke terbakar amarah yang amat sangat dalam, mendengar penghinaan Ayahnya terhadap Istrinya. Instingnya sebagai Suami tentu tak akan membiarkan Pria tua dihadapannya melanjutkan kembali cemoohannya.

Itachi dapat melihat kemarahan yang meletup letup dari sorot mata adiknya itu, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengatur kembali nafasnya mencoba untuk melayangkan pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya sampai akhirnya_—_

"DEMI TUHAN!SASUKE HENTIKAN!" teriak Mikoto yang tiba tiba saja muncul dipertengahan antara anak dan ayah tersebut

Wanita itu merenggangkan tangannya mencoba menghentikan aksi putra bungsunya itu, ia menantang onyx Sasuke dalam dalam. Sasuke yang sadar kemarahannya sudah diluar kuasanya tiba tiba saja menghentikan niatannya untuk memukul Ayahnya sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, Itachi mencoba membantu Ayahnya untuk berdiri sembari menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibir pria itu.

Mikoto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Suaminya yang tengah mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulan Uchiha bungsu itu tadi

_**Plak**_

Ia mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras ke wajah pria itu, membuat lukanya terbuka kembali

_**Plak**_

Wanita itu juga melayangkan aksi yang sama kepada Sasuke

"Sadarkah kalian apa yang tengah kalian lakukan..." ucapnya sembari tertunduk "KALIAN SUDAH DEWASA! KENAPA MASIH BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI! TIDAKAH KALIAN BERFIKIR!?" geramnya penuh emosi

Baik Suami maupun kedua anaknya sama sama terkesiap atas perilaku dan kata kata yang dilontarkan Mikoto secara tegas, seumur umur membangun keluarga bersama Mikoto, Fugaku tak pernah melihat Istrinya marah ataupun melakukan tindakan kasar seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke maupun Itachi, Uchiha bersaudara tersebut hampir tak mengenali sosok Ibunya yang selama ini selalu bersikap bak malaikat kini berubah layaknya ... ah sudahlah mereka bingung untuk menganalogikakannya.

Wanita itu menangis "Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh macam ini!?" tanyanya pilu. "Sadarkah kalian, kalian ini keluarga!"

Atmosfer yang menyelimuti empat orang itu semakin terasa mencekam, bahkan para pelayan yang biasanya bolak balik ruang Tamu untuk membereskan sesuatu atau sebagainya kini tak berani melangkah.

Mereka mencoba menulikan telinga atas apa yang kerap terjadi saat ini, mereka tak berani ikut campur masalah majikannya. Walaupun jauh dalam benaknya, mereka tak tega melihat raut Nyonya Besarnya seperti ini. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

_Deja vu—_ ya mungkin itulah yang tengah pelayan rasakan saat ini, mereka tentu mengingat situasi dengan tingkat kemiripan yang sama ketika Sasuke datang ke Mansion ini membawa Sakura

Kembali kepokok permasalahan

Sasuke yang tak tega melihat Ibundanya menangis akhirnya mengalah, ia menumpukan badannya dengan kedua lututnya. Wajahnya menatap Fugaku dengan tegas " Tou-san .. dengan segala hormat, kumohon ijinkan putriku untuk tinggal disini bersama kalian" pintanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu menempelkan keningnya kelantai, ia bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tou sannya_—_keluarganya.

Demi Tuhan, Itachi baru pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini ia mengenal sifat Sasuke yang Arogant, Tidak mau mengalah, keras kepala dan bergengsi tinggi .. kini bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tou-sannya, orang yang sangat dibencinya_—_demi seorang anak.

Melihat kejadian ini Uchiha Sulung itu tak tinggal diam, ia bertekuk lutut sama halnya dengan Adiknya.

Ibu dua anak tersebut menatap Suaminya penuh permohonan yang dijawab oleh decihan oleh Fugaku.

Pria paruh baya itu, melenggangkan kakinya beranjak pergi dari ketiga orang tersebut

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menatap kaki kaki besar Ayahnya yang kian menjauh, ia merasa pesimis seketika mengetahui bahwa usahanya untuk membawa Asami ini sia si_—_

"Ambil alih Uchiha Corp ini selama berada di Tokyo.. itupun jika kau menginginkan anak itu tinggal disini" ucapnya seraya pergi

Uchiha Bungsu itu pun menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyumnya. Memang ini bukanlah akhir yang ia idam idamkan namun, ia rasa ia dapat memulai awalan yang baru untuk Putrinya

Fugaku yang berjalan memunggungi Sasuke pun berguman pelan, melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai "_—_Namun jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya" desisnya pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh ketiga orang dibelakangnya

Mikoto menepuk nepuk pelan kepala Sasuke, merengkuh anaknya kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah adiknya itu

Misinya kali ini untuk membawa Putri semata wayangya kedalam ruang lingkup keluarga Uchiha berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, anak itu benar benar mirip sekali dengan Sakura" tanggap Itachi ketika pertama kali melihat raut wajah anak itu.

"Hn.. kali ini kau benar Aniki" setuju Sasuke, waktu pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Asami_—setelah 4 tahun tentunya—_ ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kakaknya bilang.

Tiba tiba Itachi memasang muka suram, membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan "Ah sebentar lagi dia akan memanggilku paman, entah kenapa membuatku merasa tua" Oh ayolah Itachi pakai otak jeniusmu itu

"_—_Baiklah aku akan menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku _'Itachi-nii'_ seperti panggilan yang kau berikan kepadaku dulu Otou-tou" seringai pria berkuncir satu kebelakang itu jahil. Ia tau adiknya itu tipe pria yang er.. Tsundere..

"_Urusai!_ Kalaupun begitu aku akan menyuruhnya memanggilmu _Baka Aniki_" ancamnya

"Oh Sasuke kau akan mencemari otak anakmu, Baiklah kurasa Paman cukup" pandang Itachi dengan was was

Mikoto terkekeh kecil mendapati pertengkaran kedua puteranya "Siapa nama anak ini Sasuke?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pertengkaran itu.

"Haruno Asami, ia masih memakai marga Ibunya, oleh karna itu aku akan mengurus ulang akte kelahirannya dan mengubah Marganya menjadi Uchiha" tegasnya tanpa ragu

"Nama yang bagus _Otoutou_" puji Itachi

"Tentu saja karna aku yang memberinya nama" narsis Sasuke sembari memandang kakaknya menyeringai, membuat Itachi ingin menarik kembali pujiannya. Ah namun sudahlah. Lagi pula kakak dari Sasuke itu tak berbohong soal pujiannya

Mikoto sedikit menerawang keatas menerka nerka artian dari nama itu "Asami ya..? hm..? _Keindahan Pagi_..begitukah artinya Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Memorinya terlempar kemasa lalu ketika ia memberikan nama Asami untuk Puterinya

.

.

.

.

**_Flash back_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_ne Sasu –kun"_

"_Hm..?"_

_Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah bersiap siap untuk tidur, mengingat mereka baru kembali dari _Check Up_ yang dilakukan sepasang Suami Istri tersebut guna melihat perkembangan kandungannya_

"_Soal hasil test yang tadi, apa kau tidak keberatan tentang jenis kelamin anak kita?" tanya Sakura hati hati, Ia ragu Sasuke akan menerima hasil ini dengan mudah mengingat dulu pria itu pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa ia menginginkan anak Laki laki_

"_Tentu saja aku tak keberatan... kenapa tiba tiba kau berfikir seperti itu?" guman Sasuke bingung dengan jalan pikiran Istrinya. Kenapa pula Pria itu keberatan dengan Jenis kelamin anaknya_

"_Aku.. selama ini aku tau jika kau menginginkan anak Laki laki Sasuke kun, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu kecewa _Anata_"_

"_Bicara apa kau __Chérie__, lagi pula bukankah kita masih bisa mempunyai anak lagi?" tanyanya menggoda Istrinya yang kini memunggungi Sasuke dengan muka memerah_

" _Pada kesempatan itulah aku masih bisa mengharapkan anak laki laki bukan? Lagi pula jenis kelamin tak masalah bagiku.. selama masih ada kau dan Calon bayi kita disini.. itu cukup... a Daughter is a special gift of our love" lanjutnya sembari merengkuh pinggang Istrinya yang kian membesar dengan hati hati_

"Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Suaminya_

"_Nee.. nee... maukah kau memikirkan nama yang pas untuknya Sasuke?" pintanya penuh harap_

_Sasuke terlonjak kaget meninggalkan sifat Uchihanya "He..? Aku!"_

_Sakura mengarahkan badannya kearah Sasuke "mm" Sakura mengangguk cepat_

"_Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat __Chérie__?" tanyanya bingung kemudian menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura yang Sasuke rasa mengganggu pengelihatannnya kebelakang telinga wanita itu_

"_Bukankah itu lebih baik?"_

_Sasuke mencoba berfikir keras, Nama.. Nama.. Nama... oh ayolah ia tak dapat memberikan anak pertamanya sembarang nama bukan begitu?_

"_Ahh.. aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi untuk saat ini, bisakah kau memberikanku jangka waktu untuk berfikir __Chérie__"_

"_Hai, Kapapun kau siap Sasuke-kun"_

_Kemudian sepasang Suami Istri tersebut tertidur menjemput mimpi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik_

_Tik _

_Tik _

_Jarum jam yang sedari tadi memutar kini menunjukan pergerakannya tepat diangka 5, Pria berambut raven yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya ini memandang erat erat wanita dalam dekapannya._

_Pria itu sebenarnya sudah lama terbangun dari jam setengah 5 pagi, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga bangun sepagi itu._

_Biasanya Istrinya-Sakura akan membangunkannya tepat jam 7 untuk segera bergegas kekantor, namun kali ini lain ceritanya. Pria itu bangun mendahului Istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. _

_Tanpa ada niatan membangunkan Istrinya, pria itu terdiam dalam posisinya sembari menatap lekat lekat wanita yang sudah hampir 1 tahun dinikahinya_

_Ia mengulurkan tangan yangsedari tadi terdiam guna mendekap Sakura lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran Wanita ini disisinya, Sakura merupakan Anugerah terbesar yang pernah Tuhan berikan untuk nya._

_Setiap pagi taktala Sasuke membuka mata, ia selalu disuguhi pemandangan indah yang dihasilkan oleh wanita itu, mulai dari cara Wanita itu berbicara, mengerucut, ngembek, tertawa bahkan terlelap Sasuke menyukainya. Menyukai setiap detailnya_

_Sakura yang berada didalam dekapan Sasuke kini menggeliat pelan, ah sepertinya secara tak sadar kau mengganggu tidur Istrimu bukan begitu Sasuke?_

_Dengan tatapan sayunya Sakura menampakan iris emeraldnya yang sedari tadi terpejam memandang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tergegun pelan sadar akan lamunannya_

_Pria itu menatap manik hijau milik Sakura, entah kenapa ia merasa teduh. Aroma khas yang menguar dalam tubuh Sakura menggelitik seketika mengenai ujung hidung Sasuke, membuatnya ingin terus menerus mendekap Wanita itu sedikit lebih lama_

"_Sakura.."_

"_hm" respon Sakura yang masih mengantuk_

"_Sepertinya aku menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak kita"_

_Seketika manik hijau tersebut terbelakak "Eh? Benarkah! Siapa Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin mendengarnya" tanyanya yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi antusias seketika_

"_Asami.. Namanya Asami"_

_Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya (?) ah tidak lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi bukan "mm.. kenapa kau menamainya Asami? Bisa kau tunjukan makna dari nama itu Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat lekat, membuat yang ditatap merasa gugup. Ia merengkuhkan tangannya menggapai wajah Istrinya_

"_hm..Kau tau __Chérie__, setiap kali aku membuka mataku di setiap pagi, aku melihat seorang malaikat cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingku,malaikat yang selalu membuat jantungku bermasalah tiap kali berada didekatnya,membuat darahku berdesir lebih cepat, membuat aku merasa bahwa ada ratusan kupu kupu yang menggelitik didalam perutku" kemudian pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya mengecup sekilas Wanita dihadapannya_

"_—__Raut wajahnya, suaranya, pergerakannya membuat ku jatuh berkali kali akan hal yang sama" Ia pun mengecup Istrinya sebanyak dua kali_

"_— ia merupakan __Malaikat yang telah Tuhan kirimkan kepadaku sehingga ia menjadi suatu __**Keindahan Pagi **__yang kudapat setiap harinya, baiklah mungkin ini terdengar sedikit menggombal tapi inilah kenyataannya" Kecupannya yang ketiga kali kini mendarat didahi Sakura._

_Entah dari mana Sasuke belajar mengucapkan kata kata ini Sakura tak ingin memusingkannya, satu hal yang pasti wajahnya merona hebat_

"_Baiklah.. jangan kecewakan Tou-san __**Asami**_"_kecup Sasuke lama di perut Sakura, membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut menikmati pagi yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke_

"_mm ano.. kira kira wajah Asami nanti bagaimana ya Sasuke?"_

"_Mungkin mirip sepertiku"_

"_Oh tidak tidak Sasuke anaku ini perempuan"_

"_Memang kenapa jika anak kita perempuan?"_

"_Aku tak ingin anaku mempunyai muka datar sepertimu Sasu-kun hihi"_

_Twitch _

_Twitch _

_Twitch_

"_Kau mau membuatku marah pagi ini rupanya"_

"_Ampun Sasuke-kun aku hanya bercanda hihi"_

_Oh ya ampun Sakura kenapa kau suka sekali merusak suasana Romantis eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kini Sasuke disuguhi pemandangan anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas dihadapannya _'Kau menang Sakura, ia mirip sekali denganmu'_ innernya dalam hati mengingat kejadian tempo lalu_ oh lebih tepatnya pada saat Sakura masih hidup_ ketika ia dan Istrinya memperkirakan wajah putri kecilnya yang waktu itu masih berada dalam kandungan

Ah ia juga mengingat saat saat itu Ekonomi mereka tengah memburuk, dikarenakan orang orang suruhan Tou-sannya selalu berhasil membuatnya pekerjaannya berantakan_— _bahkan pernah sampai ada pemecatan.

Namun Sakura tetap bersabar menerima ini walaupun ia tau itu tak mudah, terlebih lagi disaat itu Sasuke terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas Ekonominya yang memburuk

_"Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Suami yang baik, aku tak bisa membelikan kau sesuatu yang layak"_

Dan kala itu Sakura mencubit pipinya lalu berkacak pinggang seraya berkata _"Aku tidak peduli betapa miskinnya seorang laki laki, selama ia mempunyai keluarga.. __**ia kaya**__ dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Sasuke-kun"_

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya cepat sekali untuk menyerah. Didukung oleh Istrinya, ia pun kembali berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang Bartender selama 1 bulan sebelum akhirnya ia diterima disebuah perusahaan yang tengah berkembang.

Yeah menjadi seorang Bartender bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit, terlebih jika kau mempunyai wajah yang memadai seperti Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

Namun karna pekerjaannya itulah ia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersama Sakura, dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang terkadang memintanya lembur dari jam yang ditentukan. Mau bagaimana lagi dalam bahasa kasarnya_ 'Demi Anak Istri'_ Sasuke pun rela bergelut dengan dunia yang selama ini ia hindari

Ia tak suka keramaian, apalagi godaan para wanita jalang yang terkadang meminta_ beer _dengan bahasa tubuh yang berlebihan. Ah... ia tak mau lagi mengingat hal itu. Cukup mengingat tentang dirinya dan Sakura saja

Kembali kepada Sasuke, Pria itu hanya bisa menatap raut gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur itu dengan tenang, entah apa yang akan dihadapi oleh putrinya itu nanti_—_

_Apakah dengan kehadiran anaknya itu disini dapat mengubah segalanya? _

_Mengubah hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Ayahnya? _

_Membina hubungan antara dirinya dan keluarganya?_

_Menyatukan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha ? _

Batinnya masih bertanya tanya, untuk jawabannya.. pria itu sendiri masih tak tau

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun yang pasti, kehadiran Asami disisinya itu sudah** lebih dari cukup.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer' **(unknown)_

* * *

_._

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

_**Author Note**_

_Jujur saya jadi pengen punya Suami kaya Sasuke /Digampar Reader's/ Kebayang gantengnya pas jadi Bartender (?)_

_Baiklah.. untuk Chap kemarin memang saya buat pendek gomen, ideku buntu ditengah *teeehee, Sejauh ini Feelnya dapet gak sih?_

_Mungkin segini dulu aja kali ya, dichap depan nati Sasuke akan benar benar belajar menjadi seorang Ayah (?)_

_Jujur gatega sih misahin SASUKE__—__SAKURA tapi mau gimana lagi, kali kali bikin Sasuke menderita yok! /di Chidori Sasuke/_

_mmm.. Buat yang nungguin **fanfic Reflection** *weh promosi* aku lagi buntu ide, tapi aku usahain buat tetep update, jadi selama ide itu masih buntu ..aku putuskan untuk nulis ff ini (?)_

_Gomenne gabisa update kilat, kehidupan Real Life ku terbilang lumayan sibuk wakakak *ngeles*_

_**Thanks for**_

__—_Hyuashiya__—lovelly uchiha— haru no aoibara— Febri feven— UchiHarunoKid — Meganaxxtridaya— hanazono yuri— Uchiha Ratih —Zuka— Horyzza—yusa anastasya_—__

_Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya *bow*_

_._

_._

**_Jakarta, 11 Maret 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah hampir 9 hari Asami menetap dikediaman Uchiha dan selama itu pula Sasuke berhasil mengubah marga anaknya menjadi Uchiha._ —_Walaupun tanpa diketahui Ayahnya

Sejak awal Asami datang, ia diterima dengan baik oleh Kakak dan Ibunya, terbukti dengan kasih sayang yang mereka limpahkan untuk Asami disetiap harinya

Mikoto kerap kali mengajak Asami untuk bermain diarea rumah kala Sasuke pergi bekerja, tak jarang ia mengajarkan gadis kecil itu memasak hitung hitung menambah pengetahuan anak itu

Tak jauh dari itu, Itachi sering kali membelikan makanan ringan untuk keponakannya itu, membuat Sasuke harus memperingatkan Itachi makanan apa saja yang boleh dimakan oleh anak berusia 4 tahun itu. Itachi pun tersenyum maklum atas sifat posesive adiknya itu.

Soal Fugaku, baiklah kita lewatkan saja sikap pria tua ini, karna ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Asami bahkan sikapnya masih tetap sama seperti awal mereka bertemu.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? sayang sekali akhir akhir ini ia sering pulang larut malam, membuat waktu untuk bertemu dengan _Chérie-_nya semakin sedikit. Namun tetap saja baik awal ia bangun sampai akhir ia ingin terlelap, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memantau keadaan putrinya itu—Bahkan terkadang ia diam diam menelpon _Chérie-__nya _ketika sedang bekerja.

Itachi sebenernya menaruh perasaan 'curiga' kepada Tou-sannya mengenai jabatan yang dipegang adiknya tersebut, Ya_—_kini jabatan sebagai Direktur Manager yang diemban adiknya membuat pria itu terlampau sibuk.

Itachi cukup memaklumi hal itu, karna ia juga _'pernah' _merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

Memang awalnya berat namun lambat laun Itachi yakin Sasuke akan mampu me_manage _waktunya dengan baik sehingga adiknya itu mempunyai waktu luang untuk dibagi kepada putrinya.

Ah entah apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Sasuke jika ia tidak membawa Asami kembali kedalam dekapannya. Mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi manusia tak punya tujuan hidup.

Empat tahun di London bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, ia menemui banyak orang dari berbagai latar belakang ataupun hal hal yang dapat ia dapat pelajari disana.

Salah satunya dengan bertemu pria bernama Naruto ditahun keduanya ketika di London, ia berteman dengan baik dengan pemuda itu ..oh atau mungkin sekarang mereka bisa dibilang bersahabat.

Pria berambut_ blonde_ dengan garis tipis dikedua pipinya itu selalu menemani Sasuke ketika ia menetap disana. Ia mengerti sikap Uchiha bungsu yang terkadang menyebalkan itu bahkan sudah menjadi sarapan sehari hari bagi pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

Naruto merupakan pemuda asal London dengan darah campuran_ Japan__—__Inggris_ yang tinggal bersama pamannya Iruka. Ia merupakan pria sederhana yang mampu menjadi sahabat baik Sasuke disana. Ia bahkan tau perihal seluk beluk kehidupan Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya di tahun ke empat Sasuke berada di London, sahabatnya itu menemukan perempuan yang akan disuntingnya menjadi Istri_—_Ino namanya. Yang selama ini menjadi adik kelasnya selama dikampus tempat Naruto belajar.

Sasuke tentu saja senang mendengar kabar ini, mendengar sahabatnya menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya sejak lama. Ia senang karna Naruto akan merubah statusnya menjadi Suami dari wanita itu, yah walaupun Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada Ino agar gadis itu bisa merubah sifat bodoh Naruto.

Sasuke pun sadar bahwa Naruto tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti yang biasa dulu dilakukannya, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali setelah pria bermata _Saphire_ itu menikah.

Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya, sekarang tinggal dialah seorang diri memikirkan tujuan hidupnya.

Selama Sasuke bekerja untuk siapa?

Selama ini dimana tempat seharusnya ia kembali?

Dimana tempat dimana ia dapat berbagi kehangatan seperti dulu?

Dan untuk apa ia hidup?

'_Sakura... tolong jawab aku'_

Sebagai sahabat tentu Naruto menyadari kegundahan hati Sasuke walaupun pria Uchiha itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu.

Naruto ingat Sasuke masih mempunyai seorang anak yang berada di Jepang mungkin itulah yang akan menjadi tujuan hidup Sasuke sekarang, dengan kata kata halus pria itu mencoba memperingatkan Sasuke soal anaknya itu.

Awalnya memang tidak mudah, namun lambat laun Sasuke pun sadar akan hal itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto juga tak kalah sulitnya dalam menempuh kehidupan.

Pria _blonde_ itu terlahir tanpa ditemani kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia tak tau bagaimana rupa orang tuanya namun yang pasti ia diurus oleh kerabat dekat dari Ibunya yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan paman.

Belum lagi dulu sekali disana Naruto sering terkena _Bullying_ dikarenakan status keluarganya yang tak jelas.

Sasuke masih bersyukur dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan banyak lagi hal yang patut ia syukuri dibandingkan kehidupan Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa masalahnya tak sebanding dengan masalah sahabatnya itu

Namun kenapa Naruto masih bisa tersenyum?

Masih bisa menemukan tujuan hidupnya?

Sasuke ingat sekali kata kata yang pernah Naruto lontarkan padanya sebelum ia benar benar pergi dari London untuk melihat rupa buah hatinya di jepang

"_Teme.. now.. I have last word to you before you go back to Japan_" ucapnya dengan tatapan serius sebelum akhirnya berkata

"_ Sometimes, I feel like shit, I can't get what I want, I get let down but regardless of all that I believe God is preparing the best plan for me_" nasehat Naruto dalam bahasa Ibunya .

_..I believe God is preparing the best plan for me..._

_...I believe God is preparing the best plan .._

_... God is preparing the best plan..._

Kata kata itu terngiang ngiang di telinga Sasuke, membuat pria Uchiha itu membalas ucapan Naruto sebelum akhirnya naik kepesawat yang akan melandas membawanya ke Jepang

" _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_" ucapnya sebelum benar benar pergi memunggungi Naruto

Sedangkan pria dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengguman " _you will find it Teme.._" kemudian pria pirang itu menghampiri Istrinya yang menunggu di sekitar Bandara Heathrow.

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by yasu yase**_

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Asami mengetuk ngetukan jarinya keatas meja makan, ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, kenapa Ayahnya tak kunjung datang ?

Tadinya gadis cilik berusia 4 tahun tersebut sudah diantar oleh neneknya Mikoto untuk tidur dikamarnya Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Mikoto serta Suaminya sudah tertidur di kamar mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Ia sedang menginap dirumah temannya Deidara (?).

Menghilangkan rasa bosan gadis itu pun berjalan jalan disekitar area rumah dengan mengenakan pakaian tidur berbentuk _usagi_ yang mana setara dengan warna rambutnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, Asami melihat salah satu pelayan hendak menggosok baju atasan yang biasa dikenakan oleh Ayahnya setelah pelayan itu sudah menggosok baju baju lain sebelumnya.

"Chiyo baa-can" sapa Asami dengan nada khasnya

Merasa terpanggil wanita tua itu menengok kearah Asami dengan wajah kaget "Nona..! astaga aku kira siapa" terdengar helaan nafas lega didalamnya

"Jangan panggil aku nona Chiyo-Baa, Asami tidak cuka dipanggil nona" ucap gadis itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Nenek Chiyo mengingat panggilan yang dijuluki Sasuke kepadanya

"Baiklah.. Ami chan kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ami menunggu Tou-can pulang" katanya dengan nada sendu, tampak iris _klorofil-_nya sedikit meredup

Ia pun menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya "Padahal udah jam segini tapi Tou-can belum pulang"

"Mungkin Tou-chan Asami sedang diperjalanan pulang Asami harus sabar ya"

"um.." gadis berjuntai _soft pink_ itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Chiyo.

"Chiyo-baa mau menggosok baju Tou-can?" tanyanya dengan muka polos.

Asami menatap lekat lekat baju berwarna _Turquoise_ itu, ia senang sekali jika Ayahnya memakai baju itu.

"Iya.. Ami-chan duduk disana saja ya, Baa-san takut kalo Ami kena gosokan nanti"

Asami tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah menarik ujung baju wanita tua itu membuat Chiyo menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Chiyo-baa, boleh Ami.."

.

.

.

Suasana jalan cukup sepi, tentu saja karna Arloji Sasuke menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Pemuda itu mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk bisa sampai dirumah dengan cepat

Hari ini ia lembur, karna proyek yang dikerjakannya saat ini sedang mengejar target. Alhasil pria itu tenggelam dalam kesibukan kantornya.

Ah namun Sasuke ingat bahwa ia berjanji tadi pagi pada malikat kecilnya itu untuk menemaninya tidur sebelum ia melesat ke Kantor.

Tapi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, ia yakin putrinya itu sudah terlelap dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Kosong ..

Kamarnya kosong! Ketika ia menyingakap selimut bermotif bola yang biasa dipakai tidur olehnya maupun Asami.

Dimana Putrinya?

Sasuke pun menuruni tangga yang melingkar di Rumahnya mencoba mencari keberadaan gadis itu dikamar Orang tuanya.

_Cklek_

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Asami berada disana. Ia hanya melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang tertidur pulas.

Astaga, ia tau ini tidak sopan namun ia khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya.

Dengan hati hati ia pun menutup pintunya agar tak menimbulkan suara. _Great _ sekarang dimana anak itu?

Tak memperdulikan keadaannya yang baru saja pulang kerja, Sasuke pun melesat ke Kamar Kakaknya. Berharap menemukan Asami tengah tertidur di kamar Kakaknya.

Tidak ada

Sasuke lupa, bahwa Itachi sedang menginap dirumah Deidara dan mungkin akan kembali besok jam 6 pagi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kantornya.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Nak Sasuke.."

Sontak Sasuke membalikan badannya "Baa-san!" _onyx_nya menatap kaget

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu" ujarnya seraya membungkuk

"Tak apa Baa-san"

Sasuke, selalu memanggil Nene Chiyo dengan sebutan Baa-san, karna sedari kecil perempuan itulah yang selalu mengurusnya kala Mikoto bekerja. Ya dulu Ibunya ialah seorang wanita Karir, ia menitipkan dua Uchiha kepada wanita tua itu.

Ia ingat sekali wanita tua dihadapannya ini selalu mengurus keperluannya kala Mikoto tak ada, bisa dibilang Nenek Chiyo merupakan pelayan lama yang tinggal disini.

Oleh karna itu, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi selalu menaruh rasa hormat kepada Wanita tua itu.

"Mencari Asami, Sasuke?" tebaknya pada Sasuke

"Hn.. kau tau dimana Baa-san?"

Wanita itu menganngguk, dengan cepat ia membimbing Sasuke agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Chérie..." _panggilnya seketika ketika ia menyadari anaknya tengah terlelap disalah satu Sofa yang menyimpan bantalan empuk didalamnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa berada disini Baa-san?" tanyanya bingung sembari mengangkat anaknya itu kedalam dekapannya

"Tadi Nyonya Besar sudah mengantarnya kekamar namun ia tidak tisur dan malah menghampiri Baa-san kesini ketika Baa-san sedang menggosok.." katanya sambil memandang Sasuke. "Ia bilang, ia ingin menunggu Tou-sannya pulang.."

Sasuke mengerti, ia pun mengusap usap pelan pucuk kepala Asami, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi dahi Anaknya.

"Sasuke, maaf jika Baa-san lancang soal ini namun.." wanita tua itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya kemudian memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna _Turquoise_ dengan kondisi sedikit kusut kepada Sasuke

"Anak itu tadi ingin sekali menggosokan Kemeja ini untukmu, katanya ia suka jika kau mengenakan Kemeja ini untuk kekantor. Baa-san sudah melarangnya namun ia bilang 'Ami mau coba kumohon' " jelas Chiyo sembari menirukan wajah kata kata Asami

"Baa-san takut ia menangis, akhirnya Baa-san izinkan dengan pengawasan Baa-san, dan inilah hasil gosokannya. Apa perlu Baa-san gosok ulang?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke

"Tidak perlu Baa-san, aku akan memakai itu besok" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Asami sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari ini cukup damai, Itachi sudah pulang tadi pagi kerumah dan bersiap siap kekantor, Fugaku menyesap kopi hitamnya bersama Koran. Mikoto menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk kedua anaknya, Suaminya dan satu cucunya.

Mikoto telah menghidangkan makanannya diatas meja makan berbetuk oval ini. Aroma masakan pun sudah menggelitik penciuman.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga "Sasuke.. dimana Asami?" tanya Ibunya

"Ia tertidur mungkin kelelahan" ujarnya sebelum menarik bangku dan duduk

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya kali ini "Otoutou kenapa bajumu kusut?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat baju yang dikenakannya "Aku akan mengenakan baju ini untuk Ke Kantor"

Mikoto dan Fugaku pun mengikuti arah pandang Itachi dengan alis terangkat "Akan kujelaskan setelah selesai makan"

.

.

.

.

"Pantas saja Anak itu tidak ikut makan pagi ini"

"Wahh.. romantis sekali Anakmu Otoutou"

Tanggap Itachi dan Mikoto seusai Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, Pria berambut raven itu tak peduli jika ia harus kekantor dengan kemaja seperti ini, karna putrinya lah yang menggosokannya.

Respon Fugaku tentu saja tidak setuju dengan Sasuke, namun karna Sasuke tetap ngotot akhirnya pra paruh baya itu mengatakan

"Aku tidak peduli soal penampilanmu tapi nanti, ketika meeting pakailah jas hitam untuk menutupi kemeja itu" sebelum akhirnya pergi terlebih dahulu kekantor

Membuat Mikoto tersenyum kecil "Benar juga, kalo meeting bisa gawat nanti Sasuke, setidaknya kita harus menghargai _Client_ bukan begitu? Kali ini turuti saja Tou-san mu ya.." pinta Mikoto

Sasuke pun merspon setuju ucapan dari Mikoto. Pagi itu semua berjalan dengan baik ah... entah kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Asami untuknya dihari selanjutnya.

Kita tunggu saja ya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**'Sometimes the smallest things in life have a biggest meaning' **(unknown)_

* * *

_._

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

_**Author Note**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lovelly Uchiha**__—__itu yang interaksi ama Sakura yang di Italic itu flashback hoho aku lupa tambahin kata flashback diatasnya :v_

_**Pink Uchiha**__—__**Kihara**__—__Keluarga Sakura udah tau kok kalo Sakura udah meninggal nanti aku jelasin di chapter selanjutnya '-')7_

_**Fira Uchiha**__**—**__ nah aku juga kepikiran Istri pengganti, apakah Hinata? Tenten? Karin? atau Aku /Digampar readers/. Soal saranmu akan aku pertimbangkan lagi makasih ya masukannya ;))_

_**Noer Nino**__—__ Untuk Interaksi Fugaku Asami mungkin akan ada di Chapter selanjutnya tunggu aja yak wkwk :v_

_**Sahwachan**__**—**__ Updatenya sesuai mood sih wkwk :v_

_**Uchiha Ratih**__**—**__ owaa.. gomen Typo hoho :p_

_**UchiHarunoKid**__—__**Aiko**__—__**Mega naxxtridaya**__—__** Biru Pink**__—__** Febri Feven**__—__** Yuka**__—__** Laili**__—__** Clyne Lockheart **__Arigato Minaa _

_Minat Review dan nunggu chapter selanjutnya? Minna?_

_._

_._

_**Jakarta, 16 Maret 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke sibuk akhir akhir ini? ya.. itu memang benar, akhir akhir ini banyak sekali proyek yang pria itu harus selesaikan.

Dan mau tak mau itu semua membuat Asami sedikit er.. kesepian.

Namun disela waktu luangnya, pria itu tetap akan menemani Asami layaknya Ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri waktu yang mereka habiskan tak sebanyak biasanya.

Lambat laun, pria satu anak tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempatkan Asami disalah satu _playgroup _yang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Ia mendapat usulan itu dari teman kecilnya yang tak lain sekertarisnya sendiri, Kiba.

Ketika ia sedikit menceritakan perihal kesibukannya dan berfikir keras bagaimana cara me-_manage_ waktu dengan baik agar dapat dihabiskan dengan anaknya, Tiba tiba saja Kiba datang dan memberi saran kepadanya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, laki-laki penyuka binatang itu menjelaskan secara rinci perihal _Playgroup_ yang ia usulkan. Terlebih lagi, istrinya Hinata menjadi pendiri sekaligus pengasuh tetap selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Dan akhirnya rencana ini sampai ditelinga Keluarganya, membuat Mikoto bertanya tanya heran kepada Sasuke.

Dengan nada yang sopan Sasuke pun menjelaskan kepada Ibunya. _well_, bukan karna Sasuke tak percaya dengan ibunya untuk mengurus Asami, hanya saja lambat laun pasti akan ada rasa bosan yang menyerang anak itu kala kesepian.

Ia hanya ingin Asami dapat berinteraksi dengan anak seusianya, karna Sasuke tau rasanya kesepian ketika Ibunya_—__Mikoto__—_ berkarir dulu, meninggalkannya seorang diri dirumah bersama Itachi.

Huh kalau dipikir pikir keputusan Sasuke ada benarnya, dan beruntunglah ia mendapat sambutan hangat dari anaknya.

Dengan wajah gembira Asami pun memeluk Ayahnya, secara kasat mata pun dapat dilihat bahwa anak itu benar benar antusias mendengar keputusan Sasuke.

_Well,_ dan rencana itu pun berjalan

Hari hari yang dialami oleh Asami tempat itu berjalan cukup baik, terbukti dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ia sudah dapat membaur dengan sesamanya dan mempunyai banyak teman.

Dan disinilah ia. Sasuke.

Dengan posisi tangan memegang _stir_ serta tak lupa untuk mengencangkan _safetybelt_-nya, pria raven itu menoleh kesamping

"Jadi.. ada usulan tempat untuk pergi _Chérie?"_ tanya Sasuke melirik Asami sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pelan.

Suara mobil menyala pun mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

Asami yang baru saja pulang dari _Playgroup _hari ini sangat senang, karna hari ini Ayahnya_—_Uchiha Sasuke menjemputnya sedikit lebih awal dan meluangkan waktunya untuk berjalan jalan dengannya.

Kembali kesituasi, sembari berfikir, gadis itu pun berceletuk ria "ano.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi kekebun binatang Tou-can? kata Konohamaru-kun tadi katanya ada kebun binatang yang balu didilikan dipusat kota Tou-can," katanya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari Asami, "Baiklah.. tapi sebelum itu kita makan dulu ya"

"_Hai!_"

Dan tepat dihari itu ayah dan anak ini menghabiskan waktunya berdua sampai malam menjelang

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by yasu yase**_

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_ . _

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**If i'm told it's white**_

_**I'd say it's black**_

_**I can't be honest**_

* * *

.

.

Kiba memandang datar atasannya, yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah paniknya itu. Dapat ditebak, kali ini Sasuke sedang berfikir keras.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, pria raven itu mengutuk pekerjaannya.

Sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, pria berbingkai kacamata itu tengah berfikir, _ siapa yang akan menjemput __Chérie hari ini?_

Ia tak dapat meninggalkan _meeting_ ini semudah ia membalikan telapak tangan. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa begitu.

Melihat atasannya seperti ini, mau tak mau ikut membuat Kiba gusar, pasalnya _meeting_ akan dimulai kurang lebih 15 menit lagi_—_ oww.. bahkan mungkin kurang dari itu.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin di pertemuan nanti Sasuke akan terlihat sangat kacau.

Meneguk ludah.. berbagai usulan pun Kiba lontarkan

Mikoto? Mungkin itulah yang kalian harapkan saat ini namun nyata nya tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karna saat ini Mikoto sedang bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

Supir? Tidak bisa juga, karna ia mengantar Mikoto untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade, rekan bisnisnya dulu.

Itachi? Oh ayolah, pria keriput itu sama sibuknya dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak dapat diandalkan.

Satu satu nya cara yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini ialah..._ —_Ah sudahlah, diam diam ia gusar dan ragu ragu saat ide ini terlintas dikepalanya

Namun waktu akan tetap terus berjalan, jika ia tak mengambil tindakan secara cepat maka datanglah penyesalan yang tak terduga.

Baiklah, ia pun secepat mungkin mengambil ponsel yang berjarak 5 inchi dari tangannya. Membuat Kiba terheran heran tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh atasannya.

Memandang lurus kearah jendela, membelakangi Kiba sembari mengamati bangunan Kota yang terpampang dihadapannya. Sasuke pun menelfon orang yang menjadi pilihan akhirnya.

Meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit ragu namun.. inilah pilihan akhirnya

_._

_._

_._

"_Moshi moshi.. Tou-san"_

.

.

.

.

Menunggu jemputan? itulah yang menjadi rutinitas Asami belakangan ini._ Well_, ia tak memperdulikan keterlambatan Sasuke dalam menjemputnya mengingat ia tau kesibukan yang melanda Sasuke akhir akhir ini cukup banyak. Bisa bersama Sasuke kemarin saja itu sudah membuatnya bersyukur.

Biasanya jika Sasuke tak bisa menjemput, maka Mikoto atau supir pribadilah yang akan menjemputnya. mmmm... Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Yeah.. pria itu memang tidak bisa menjemput Asami, namun ia cukup sering membawakan oleh oleh untuk keponakan kesayangannya yang satu ini.

Asami ingat perkataan Ayahnya, dimana ia harus berhati hati bahkan menolak orang asing yang berbicara dengannya secara tiba tiba. Apalagi jika orang tersebut terlihat mencurigakan.

Namun bagaimana jika orang Asing tersebut ialah Kakekmu sendiri?

.

.

.

.

Semua itu berawal dari ruang kerja Fugaku, yeah.. pria ini terlihat sedikit santai tidak begitu sibuk seperti bos pada umumnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Itu semua dikarenakan tugas inti Perusahaan dikerjakan oleh kedua anaknya, sedangkan ia hanya kerja seperlunya saja.

Ia tak ingin menghabiskan masa pensiunnya ddengan berdiam diri dirumah, oleh karna itu.. pria paruh baya ini tetap setia menduduki kursi jabatannya.

Suasana hari itu cukup damai, sampai akhirnya ia menerima _telephone_ dari anaknya sendiri. Sasuke.

"_Moshi moshi.. Tou-san"_

.

.

.

Argh! Kini harus bagaimanakah ia? Oh yeah pria paruh baya ini merutuki kegoyahan hatinya dalam menolak permintaan anak bungsunya itu.

Kembali kepertanyaan sebelumnya, kini harus bagaimanakah ia?

Ia pun pergi ke Toilet guna membasuh wajahnya dan menatap cermin. Sembari mengetuk ngetukan jemarinya diatas _wastafel_, pria itu menatap penampilannya.

Apakah baju ini terlalu formal baginya untuk menjemput Asami? Sepertinya iya.

Namun bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang setiap hari menjemput Asami ketika ia berada di Kantor. Jika berfikir menggunakan Logika, tidak mungkin kan anak bungsunya itu harus berganti baju secara tiba tiba.

Baiklah tenang.. bersikap seperti biasa..

Tenang..

Tenang..

Huh.. dengan langkah terburu buru pria ini mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal diatas meja kerja.

Hari yang sial!

Ketika sampai ditempat tujuan, ia melihat cucunya itu_—__wait_ sejak kapan ia mengakui bahwa Asami itu ialah cucunya?.

Baiklah biar ku ulangi

Ketika sampai ditempat tujuan, ia melihat Asami sedang duduk dibangku berwarna putih yang terletak dibelakang Aula.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menunggu disana, namun Fugaku sempat mendengar bahwa Sasuke tak tahan terus dipandangi oleh wanita yang menjemput anak mereka masing masing.

Tidak.. Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Hanya saja pria mana yang tidak risih dipandangi oleh segerombolan ibu ibu yang menatapnya seakan akan ingin menerkam, terlebih mereka sudah bersuami.

Melelahkan... menjadi seorang Uchiha terkadang melelahkan.

Kembali kekeadaan, Dari gelagatnya dapat dipastikan bahwa anak itu sedang menunggu jemputan.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, pria bermata _onyx_ itu pun menghampiri Asami. Dengan masker hijau serta kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya pria itu terlihat was-was.

Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Asami terlihat ketakutan melihat orang asing yang aneh dihadapannya ini yang tiba tiba saja menawarkannya pulang. Ingin rasanya berteriak namun suaranya terlalu kecil untuk dapat didengar oleh penjuru tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga sebagian orang disini sudah pulang bukan?

Mau tak mau Asami menolaknya secara halus "ti-tidak perlu paman, Tou-can akan menjemput Ami kok"

"Tou-sanmu tidak akan menjemputmu" balas pria itu dengan suara berat, membuat Asami semakin takut saja.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Tou-can pasti akan menjemput Ami, lagi pula.. Tou-can bilang Ami tidak boleh berbicala dengan orang asing" tegas anak itu dengan pipi _chubby_-nya

Baiklah wajah Fugaku yang tertutupi masker kini merah padam, bukan karna malu atau apapun hanya saja ia geram .. ukh.. kejadian menjengkelkan ini membuatnya terlihat sama dengan penculik anak.

Daima diam ia meringis kesal "Baiklah.. baiklah.. ini aku" kata pria itu entenng sembari melepaskan aksesoris pengganggu seperti masker dan kacamata yang menutupi wajahnya

Ekor mata Asami melirik pergerakan tangan pria itu "FUGAKU JII-CAN!" pekiknya kaget

.

.

.

.

Anak itu tak tau harus berkata apa ketika terjebak bersama pria tua disampingnya. Terlihat _deja vu_ memang.. Dengan posisi memegang _stir_ pria itu menjalankan mobilnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Asami pun hanya memandang keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari luar sana.

Satu hal yang pasti ia tak menyangka akan dijemput oleh Kakeknya sendiri, ah seperti mukzizat saja.

Mata _emerald_ anak ini melirik pria disampingnya "_Gomenne_ jican, Ami tidak tau kalau tadi itu jican"

"hn" pria itu membalas seadanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya yang lurus ini.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga mobil mereka melintas diperempatan jalan, sembari menunggu rambu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, Asami menemukan sesuatu menarik yang ditangkap oleh manik hijaunya.

_Ice cream..._

_Well_, tak dapat dipungkiri, mata anak itu tak lepas dari tukang _ice cream _yang berada didekat taman bermain.

Dicuaca yang cukup panas, sangat mendukung bukan bila kita membeli I_ce cream_ walaupun itu hanya untuk cemilan _— _maksudnya sekedar untuk mencicipi bukan begitu?

Fugaku yang sedari tadi menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi kini ikut merasa bosan. Ia melirik sekilas punggung Asami yang sedang menghadap ke kaca jendela didepannya.

Mengikuti arah pandang Asami, pria tua itu menangkap sebuah subjek yang tengah berjualan _ice cream_.

Tanpa harus ditanya pun Fugaku tau anak disampingnya ini pasti menginginkan makananan dingin itu.

Ah sudahlah, pria itu tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang ialah ia harus mengantarkan anak ini kerumah lalu kembali kekantor. Se-ce-pat-nya.

Lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau, pertanda semua kendaraan bebas melintas. Fugaku pun mulai menginjak gas dan akhirnya mobil pun melaju pelan meninggalkan pemandangan tukang ice cream yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Asami.

Manik _emerald_ Asami menatap sayu dan punggungnya melemas, Fugaku dapat melihatnya sendiri dari samping bocah bersurai pink tersebut.

Entah kesurupan jin apa Fugaku tak tau.. namun yang pasti pria tua itu berbalik haluan menuju taman yang dipandangi Asami sejak tadi dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Membuat Asami menatap bingung.

Ketika Fugaku turun, mau tak mau Asami ikut turun juga. Ternyata Kakek tua itu.. ups.. maksudnya ternyata Fugaku menghampiri tukang _ice cream _tersebut dan membayarnya nominalnya.

Ia membeli dua _Ice cream _dengan rasa yang berbeda kemudian melangkah menuju Asami yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"**Ini bukan seperti aku ingin membelikanmu **_**ice cream **_**atau apapun**, hanya saja aku akan terlihat seperti Kakek jahat jika aku memakan _ice cream _ini sendirian dan tak membelikanmu _Ice cream_" ucapnya acuh tak acuh

Asami menerima _Ice cream_ itu dengan mata berbinar, hal ini membuatnya terlihat lucu dimata Fugaku.

Anak kecil itu memang polos ya? Ah tidak tidak kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini!. Ia tidak boleh tersentuh.

Tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Jadi..? Jican suka _Ice cream _ya?" tanya Asami dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Fugaku tanpa sadar terbatuk batuk mendengar ucapan anak itu.

_**Uhuk-uhuk**_

Pria itu sebisa mungkin menormalkan keadaan. "Terserah apa katamu" ucapnya memutar bola mata.

Pertanyaan polos itu sangat aneh bukan? Mengingat umur Fugaku sudah setua ini. Tidak mungkin ia mau membeli _Ice cream _di tempat umum ini tanpa alasan.

Ketika ia ingin membalas perkataan Asami _—__lagi_ tiba tiba saja. Hei! Asami tidak ada disampingnya?! Dimana bocah itu?!

Fugaku memutar mutar tubuhnya mencari anak itu.. namun nihil. Tidak ditemukan sosoknya.

Tanpa sadar dirinya menangkap sosok_ pink _yang sedang bergelayutan di Ayunan dekat taman.

Fugaku menghela nafas pasrah, beginilah alasan ia tidak menyukai anak kecil.. anak kecil memang suka seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan!

Ia pun menyusul Asami

"Kenapa kau malah berada disini? Ayo cepat kita pulang"

"Kalau kita pulang sekalang, nanti _ice cleam_ Jican akan meleleh,bagaimana nanti jiican akan memakan_ ice cleam _kalo kedua tangan jiican akan dipakai menyetil? Ami hanya mempunyai dua tangan untuk memegang _ice cleam _Ami sendiri, kalau Ami memegang_ ice cleam _Ami sendili nanti _ice cleam _jiican dipegang siapa?" katanya dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Kalau nanti makannya dilumah, _ice cleam _jican jadi meleleh dan sudah tidak enak untuk dimakan.. bukankah jiican suka _ice cleam_?" lanjutnya lagi yang dibalas keheningan oleh Fugaku

Ah akhirnya pria tua itu mengalah saja dengan cara mendudukan diri dibangku ayunan kosong yang berada tepat disebelah Asami.

"Jican? Kenapa Tou-can tidak menjemput Ami?"

"jangan manja.. Sasuke sedang sibuk! Tidak seharusnya kau mengganggunya"

"Tou-can akhil- akhil ini sibuk ya? Ami jadi merasa sedikit ... kesepian"

"Tch! Kau manja sekali" umpatnya kesal

"apa Jican membenci Tou-can?"

"tanpa ku jawab kau pun sudah tau jawabannya bukan?"

"Apa ini karna Ami?"

"Tck! Berisik sekali berhentilah bertanya!"

Angin berhembbus dari samping kanan Asami, membuat helaian surai_ pink-_nya melambai dengan arah tak menentu. Tatapan sayu anak itu tertuju pada _Ice cream_ yang digenggamnya.

Anak itu melamun. Jika kau memperhatikannya tentunya, sedikitnya dapat dihitung terjatuh dua tetesan ice cream yang mengenai telapak tangan Asami

"ini yang terakhir jican.. apakah jican juga membenci Kaa-san?". Anak itu kembali menyesap rasa ice creamnya, entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa rasanya sedikit hambar.

Kaa-san? Sakura maksudnya? Tentu saja pria tua itu membencinya. Karna Sakura, Sasuke menjadi anak yang pembantah.

Tiba tiba saja kepalan tangan pria itu pada ice cream yang digenggamnya mengeras

"Kau merusak mood ku! Kita pulang sekarang!" Fugaku berjalan meninggalkan Asami sendirian di ayunan. Melemparkan _Ice cream_ yang dimakannya tadi begitu saja diatas tanah.

"Tu-tunggu Jican!" panggil Asami setengah berteriak. Tak mendapat respon.

Anak itu sontak turun dari ayunan dengan langkah terburu-buru, berharap dapat menyusul Kakeknya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menarik ucapannya kembali.

**Ugh **

ia terjatuh dari ayunan, terjembab hasil akhirnya lutut putih yang tersingkap rok selutut itu pun terkena sasaran tanah.

Fugaku yang sudah berjarak 6 langkah lebih jauh dari Asami itu pun menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar sebuah rintihan. Ia mendapati Asami terluka dengan posisi duduk sembari memegang lututnya.

Dari jauh pun ia tau bahwa anak itu sedang menahan tangis, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pipi _chubby_-nya mulai memerah. Alisnya pun mengkerut membentuk huruf v.

Terbersit rasa bersalah dari hati Fugaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ayah dari duo Uchiha tersebut bergegas menghampiri putri tunggal Sasuke.

Ia ingin mengatakan_ 'mana yang sakit?' 'apakah kau terluka?'_ dan sebagainya. Layaknya respon manusia normal. Namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk saat ini.

Omongan yang ingin dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Kau... tch merepotkan saja, cepat naik kepunggungku"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**I say one thing but do another**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah Sore.

Ya..

Seharusnya Asami sudah pulang, bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari pada ini.

Namun, kemanakah ia? Membuat Sasuke berfikir keras. Pria raven itu khawatir.

"Astaga kau kenapa Asami?" suara Mikoto dari pintu depan menjawab semua kekhawatiran Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat kondisi Asami yang sedikit _buruk, _dengan luka kecil di lututnya.

Asami yang masih dalam gendongan Fugaku pun menatap Neneknya "hihi.. tidak apa apa baa-san.. Ami tidak apa apa, tadi Jican memberikan Ami ice cream dan kita bermain di taman" ujar anak itu mencoba menenangkan Neneknya.

"_Chérie"_ sahut Sasuke dari ambang pintu

"Tou-can?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah anaknya ke lutut anak itu. Sekilas pria itu menatap Ayahnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Asami dan menggendongnya.

Rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat membuncah dihatinya "Kau .. kau kenapa?". "Tidak apa apa Tou-can" katanya, mencoba terlihat seolah baik baik saja

"Jican sudah melarang Ami untuk main tanah tapi Ami tidak mendengalkan omongan jican, Ami mencali batu ini untuk Tou-can.. lihat!" dari kantong rompinya ia mengeluarkan sebuah batu yang terlihat mirip dengan sebuah bintang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

"bentuknya milip dengan bintang bukan begitu Tou can?"

"hmm" Sasuke menerima batu kecil pemberian Asami kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, besok besok kau harus mendengarkan kata kata Jican mu mengerti!" tegas Sasuke kepada putrinya, bagaimana pun ini untuk kebaikannya bukan?

Dengan posisi hormat Asami pun berkata "Siap Tou-can!"

"kita obati luka mu sekarang .."

"_Hai_.."

Ketika Sasuke membawa Asami menaiki tangga menuju kamar guna mengobati luka fisik yang dialami oleh anaknya. Tiba tiba laki-laki itu berhenti menoleh kebelakang mengucapkan sebuah kata manis sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali kejalan yang ia tapaki.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**If I'm told "I like you"**_

_**I'd say "I hate you"**_

_**I'm happy, but what I'm saying?**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ Tou-san". Sasuke tersenyum tipis nan tulus, sudah lama sekali Fugaku tak melihat senyuman itu terlukis dari wajah anaknya terlebih .. senyuman itu ditunjukan khusus untuk dirinya.

Hanya karna anak itu? Anak dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sudah sejauh manakah anak itu membawa pengaruh besar bagi keluarganya? Entahlah.

Namun entah kenapa.. tiba tiba saja, ia sudah siap akan kemungkinan kegoyahan hati yang akan ia terimanya nanti.

Terpaku, pria itu melamun mengamati punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh dan perlahan menghilang seiring dengan jumlah tangga yang dipijakannya.

Tanpa sadar, suami dari Mikoto itu pun tersenyum tipis, seraya menjawab ucapan terima kasih Sasuke dari dalam hati. _Douita._

Namun ketika ia kembali kekenyataan, ia sadar ia tak pantas mendapat ucapan terimakasih itu ataupun membalasnya, mengingat dia lah yang menyebabkan Asami terjatuh. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

Senyuman itu... untuk Asami ataukah Sasuke?

Itachi dan Mikoto diam diam menyaksikan perubahan wajah Fugaku dari belakang.

"pffffttt..._Tsundere Grandpha_" bisik Itachi pelan kepada Mikoto yang dibalas oleh anggukan cepat dari Mikoto. Wanita itu menarik Itachi menjauh dari tempat Fugaku berdiri, kemudian menunjukan foto foto yang diambilnya tadi.

Itachi menatap dengan mata melebar, ia terkikik pelan melihat Ayahnya tak lagi memasang muka poker face dalam foto itu, ketika dirinya bersama Asami.

Oh ternyata...

Wanita itu diam diam _stalker, _ia mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh kakek dan cucu tersebut sedari awal. Huft.. dasar.

Mulai dari penyamaran.._ Ice cream._. gendong dan lain sebagainya

Tentu saja ia tau taktala Asami mengucapkan kebohongan itu untuk membela Fugaku. Namun, ia juga ingin menghargai keputusan anak itu.

Terkadang ia berfikir, apakah anak perempuan mampu membuat hati dingin Fugaku sedikit er.. luluh?. Mengingat ketegasan pria itu dalam mendidik kedua anaknya.

Entahlah..?

Namun satu hal yang pasti...

Setelah ini, Mikoto dan Itachi bergegas mencetak Foto tersebut dan menambahkannya ke Album keluarga.

Nenek yang ...? Ah sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**If i'm told it's white**_

_**I'd say it's black**_

_**I can't be honest**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I say one thing but do another**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If I'm told "I like you"**_

_**I'd say "I hate you"**_

_**I'm happy, but what I'm saying?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Like putting salt**_

_**Into sweet vanila**_

_(Vanilla salt)_

* * *

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**つづく**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Note**_

_Well dalam masa masa __**hiatus **__ini tiba tiba saja aku menemukan file ini di laptop ku, dibiarkan lama lupa publish rupanya. Alhasil aku publish sekarang ajalah._

_Thanks for **Guest****—haru no aoibara_**—**_Noer Nino_**—**_Tsuki Yuzuriha_**—**_Uchiha Ratih_**—**_UchiHarunoKid _**—**_Scarletto Fernandes**... and All my readers (khususnya **Callista Myra**)_

_Mind to review? __ʕ•͡-•ʔ (lanjut Hiatus ampe bulan Juni)_

_._

_._

_**Jakarta, 7 Mei 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


	7. Chapter 7

Wanita itu membuka matanya, ugh.. kenapa begitu berat rasanya. Tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa digerakan. Kenapa? Kenapa sulit sekali rasanya untuk bergerak? Semuanya terasa mati rasa.

Di detik itu juga ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat, semuanya terasa.. samar. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bayang bayang yang berbentuk tak karuan dari bola matanya, ia pun berusaha bangkit dan membuat posisinya kini menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur.

.

_._

_._

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by **__**Y**__**asu **__**Y**__**ase**_

.

.

Tempat ini tidak terasa asing baginya, ia ingat ini kamarnya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Suasana ruangan ini terasa sedikit mencekam, dinding dinding rumah ini kotor, bahkan tempat tidur yang wanita itu duduki pun terasa lusuh.

Ugh.. Dimana **dia**? Dimana **pria itu**? Kepalanya masih terasa pening untuk berfikir. Dalam diam ia mencoba mengumpulkan memori memori kecil di otaknya.

_._

_._

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku _

_._

_._

Manik hijaunya melirik sekilas kejam dinding yang terpampang didepannnya. Jam menunjukan pukul satu siang, namun kenapa cahaya yang disorot dari luar Jendela masih gelap layaknya jam enam pagi.

Mungkinkah Jam itu rusak? Sebenarnya jam berapa sekarang?. Kenapa ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa?

Dimana Sasuke? Dimana pria itu? Kenapa meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri disini. Kenapa meninggalkan Istrinya sendiri disini? Haruskah wanita itu mencarinya?

.

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 7

_._

_._

.

.

Seperti biasa, sebelum melakukan rutinitas, para anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di meja makan. Tempat dimana semuanya merangkai kebersamaan,

Namun pagi ini ada yang berbeda dari Asami, anak itu terlihat lesu tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kenapa ?" pertanyaan retoris itu muncul dari kedua belah bibir Sasuke, membuat aktivitas makan dalam satu lingkup tersebut otomatis terhenti.

Asami terheran heran mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Ayahnya, pasalnya pria itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya kepada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Pandangan Sasuke berubah menyelidik "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini _Chérie_"

Ah baiklah, kini semua tatapan mengarah kepadanya, ke arah Asami. Termasuk tatapan Fugaku, membuat Asami tersenyum kikuk. Anak itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa-apa Tou-can" katanya dengan nada menggantung

"Hanya saja... er.. lusa Ami akan tampil" lanjutnya sembari memainkan nasi dengan sendok digenggaman tangan kanannya.

"Tampil?"

"Masih ingat undangan yang Ami belikan pada Tou-can waktu itu?". Sasuke mengangguk, ia ingat Asami pernah memberinya Undangan lewat selembar kertas untuk pertemuan orang tua/wali murid, namun pria itu terlalu malas untuk membaca lebih detailnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya "Pertemuan Orang tua?"

Anak itu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "ya.. peltemuan orang tua, namun besok Ami dan teman teman Ami juga akan menampilkan theatel kecil kecilan" jelasnya panjang.

Para anggota keluarga Uchiha pun mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan anak itu.

Sasuke yang berada disamping Asami terkekeh pelan kemudian menyentil dahi Asami pelan "Jadi kau gugup karna itu Chérie?"

Asami mengusap dahinya secara berulang dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku yakin Ami-chan pasti bisa! Bukan begitu Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi mengedipkan matanya ke arah Asami mencoba memberi semangat.

Mikoto menghentakan garpu dan sendok diatas meja "Tentu saja! Cucuku pasti bisa!" sahutnya tak kalah semangat, membuat Asami tertawa kecil atas kelakuannya.

Kini tinggal satu orang yang belum berkata sepatah katapun sedari tadi, Fugaku.

Oh.. lihatlah kakek itu malah dengan santainya memakan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan pokok bahasan insan disekitarnya.

Pria tua itu meneguk minumannya kemudian terbatuk batuk, rupanya Mikoto menendang kakinya. _Poor grandpha!._

"Kau tidak apa apa **sayang**" tanya Mikoto dengan nada penuh tekanan. Membuat Fugaku mendelik tajam kerah Istrinya yang pura pura bodoh itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Fugaku mengeluarkan jurus untuk mendepak istrinya. Tapi ia masih tau diri, karna ia tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan jurus jurus aneh itu dalam fanfic dengan tema normal seperti ini.

Huh.. Fugaku menghela nafas pelan, mengerti akan situasi pria tua itu menambahkan kalimat "Uchiha tidak mengenal kegagalan". Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat Asami merubah raut wajahnya.

Sasuke pun diam diam kaget walaupun bisa ditutupi dengan wajah _poker face_ nya, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan berkata begitu. Bukankah tadi ayahnya menyebut embel embel Uchiha? Jadi apakah dia sudah mengakui keberadaan cucunya?.

Mencoba mencairkan situasi, Sasuke pun berkata "Lihat, mereka semua percaya padamu"

Senyum diwajah Asami mengembang secara sumringah, membuat pipi_ Chubby-_nya menyembul dan tampak lucu.

"Nah begitu" Sasuke tampak senang melihat raut wajah anaknya itu kembali seperti semula, ia jadi tidak khawatir lagi dengan hal yang mengganggu anaknya.

Detik detik waktu pun telah berlalu, tanpa sadar acara makan yang singkat ini pun berakhir sudah. "Tou-can, apa Tou-can janji akan datang ketika Ami tampil nanti?"

"ya ... Tou-san janji"

"Yeay!" sahut Asami riang memeluk Ayahnya.

Dan akhirnya kedua Ayah dan anak yang berbeda tujuan itu pun bergegas melangkah masuk dalam mobil.

.

.

.

* * *

_**I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you  
And every gasp of breath i grabbed at just to find you**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berlari secepat mungkin, sebisa mungkin kakinya melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

Ia tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sedikit lusuh, yang penting sekarang ia harus mencari Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

Kakinya melangkah dengan alur yang begitu cepat, tidak ia pedulikan tatapan orang orang yang 'mungkin' menatap kearahnya.

Dikarenakan langkahnya yang terlalu cepat, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Alhasil wanita itu pun menubruk salah seorang karyawan yang ingin berangkat kerja. Terlihat dari koper kecil yang dibawa pria itu.

Pria itu limblung, dan hampir terjatuh namun beruntung kedua kakinya menjadi tumpuan yang kuat sehingga ia tak jadi jatuh. Pria itu hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

"_go-gomen_" ucap wanita itu terbata bata, namun entah kenapa orang yang ditabraknya tak menghiraukan sahutannya, mungkin ia sedang terburu buru. Atau mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya.

Dirasa tidak ada tanda tanda pria itu akan berbalik dan marah, wanita itu pun akhirnya kembali berlari dan mengutamakan tujuan awalnya. Sasuke.

Ketika kediaman Uchiha sudah tergambar di irisnya, wanita itu mengambil posisi seaman mungkin untuk mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dan disinilah ia didekat pohon rindang disebrang kediaman Sasuke.

Lama menunggu, tiba tiba saja mata_ emerald-nya_ menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia bertemu. Garis rahang pria itu tampak dewasa terlebih ditambah aksesoris berupa kacamata yang membingkai diwajahnya, tubuhnya tampak tegap nan bidang dan banyak lagi perubahan yang tertangkap di bola mata wanita itu.

Terbersit rasa kebahagiaan yang membuncah dihatinya ketika ia melihat Sasuke, pandangannya melembut dan ia menghela nafas lega. Baru saja wanita itu ingin memanggil Sasuke , tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menghentikan niatannya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum kepada seorang anak yang membawa ransel kecil dipunggunya.

Dibelakang pria itu Ibundanya dan Itachi turut ikut serta mengantarnya keluar, anak itu tersenyum riang kemudian mengecup pipi kedua insan tersebut.

Matanya menatap sayu sosok keluarga itu, siapa anak itu? kenapa Sasuke dan Keluarganya menjadi begitu ... hangat.

Di tempat Sasuke, merasa waktu mereka miliki sedikit, akhirnya pria satu anak tersebut bergegas memasuki mobil, yang tanpa sadar meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri, berdiri terpaku dibalik pepohonan rindang.

Asami yang memang pada dasarnya suka sekali menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan diluar jendela mobil. Tiba-tiba saja ia menangkap siluet wanita yang sedang tertunduk dengan surai merah muda menyerupai dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tumben sekali anak itu tidak berceloteh ria seperti biasanya

"Ti-tidak Toucan, ami hanya melihat ada seseolang yang mempelhatikan kita dali tadi" jawabnya gusar

"memperhatikan kita?" tanyanya dengan alus mengkerut.

"um.. Ami tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, namum pelempuan itu memiliki warna lambut yang sama dengan Ami"

**Warna rambut yang sama dengan Ami?**, hanya ada satu orang yang terlintas dibenak Sasuke... mungkinkah itu ... Sakura?

_**Krrtt!**_

Mobil yang mereka berdua tumpangi pun mendadak berhenti, layaknya orang yang kesetanan Sasuke pun bertanya "Dimana! Dimana dia".

"Disana Tou-can" tunjuk Asami pada objek yang dilihatnya

Dengan segera Sasuke menoleh, "Tidak ada apa apa" katanya

Anak itu mengedip ngedipkan matanya cepat, tadi bukankah wanita itu ada disana? Dimana ia sekarang. "aaa.. Mungkin Ami salah lihat" sahut anak itu seraya tersenyum kaku.

Huh, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di stir mobil. Bodoh sekali, ia ingin berharap apa eh? Kenapa pola pikirnya jadi sempit begini? Kenapa ia jadi ber-delusi ria begini? Ironis.

Hasil akhirnya, Duda satu anak itu pun melanjutkan acara menyetirnya kembali

Tanpa ia sadari wanita tadi yang berada dibalik pohon tersenyum sedih sembari menggenggam erat kunci dengan hiasan menara kebanggan Paris didadanya.

Dengan mata terpejam, wanita itu memanggil pria itu dalam kesunyian

"Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini saja sebelum berangkat kekantor —_sesudah mengantar Asami lebih tepatnya_—. Sasuke memutuskan mengunjungi _flat_ yang sudah 4 tahun silam tidak ditempati.

Semenjak Istrinya —_Sakura_— meninggal. Pria itu belum terbersit keinginan sekalipun untuk mengunjungi _flat_ ini, _flat_ bernomor 28.

Bahkan untuk kunjungan pertamanya setelah pulang dari London beberapa tahun silam pria itu malah mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Sampai akhirnya ucapan anaknya tadi dimobil mengingatkannya pada sebuah sosok.

Ia tau, masa-masa dimana ia akan kemballi mengunjungi _flat _ini pasti akan terjadi. Oleh karna itu, pria itu memutuskan untuk membeli Hak kepemilikan _flat _sederhana ini. Karna pada awalnya, _flat_ ini hanya untuk disewakan, bukan diperjual belikan.

Namun mengingat statusnya sebagai keluarga Uchiha, tentu bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk sekedar membeli _flat _berukuran sedang ini. Tentunya setelah ia kembali mengurus pekerjaaannya.

Sekarang disinilah ia, didepan pintu _flat_-nya, pintu dengan hiasan angka 28. Sasuke terpaku dan kembali memantapkan hatinya.

Dengan satu putaran kunci pria itu bergerak dan akhirnya _flat_ ini terbuka, oh lupakan! Tidak!.. pintu ini malah bertindak sebaliknya. Terkunci.

Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terpaku sembari mengerenyit bingung, kalau begini keadaannya dapat dipastikan ada orang yang membuka pintu ini. Tapi siapa? Selain dia yang mempunyai Kunci ini hanya ...Sakura, kuncinya itu pun ia tinggal didalam _flat_.

Kunci yang dipegang Sakura berbentuk bandul dengan hiasan menara kebanggan Paris. Ia sengaja membelikan gantungan berbentuk _Eiffel Tower _tersebut untuk Istrinya. Karna Negara itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Kembali kekeadaan awal pria itu bertanya tanya. Jangan-jangan.. maling? pikirannya kini tak kalah heboh.

Tak mau menerka nerka lebih jauh, pria itu memutar balik tuas kunci dan mendorong pintu ini secara perlahan dan..

_**Kriet..**_

Tidak, ruangan ini tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Kondisinya sama halnya dengan yang ditinggalkan terakhir kali. Bahkan posisi boneka Monokuma yang dipajang diatas meja _telephone_ itu pun masih terlihat sama.

Membuat pria itu mengenyahkan pikiran _negative-_nya, _'mungkin lupa dikunci' _pikirnya mencoba positif.

Meskipun terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ada hal-hal kecil yang membuat ruangan ini terasa berbeda. Seperti kondisi tembok yang sedikit usang, dan juga arah detik jarum jam yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul satu, sepertinya dayanya sudah habis.

Baiklah, merasa cukup lama ber-_nostalgia,_ Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada lemari coklat yang sudah terselimut debu.

Dengan sedikit hati-hati ia membuka lemari dan mendapati isi yang sama dengan kondisi sebelumnya. Masih ada sisa sisa pakaian hamil Sakura dan baju lengan pendek Sasuke, dalam hati pria itu bersyukur karna tidak ada mahluk kecil seperti Tikus dan sebagainya yang mengotori isi lemari ini.

Karna ia menyimpan sebuah benda penting didalamnya.

Tangan kanan pria itu merogoh rogoh kedalam sudut lemari yang tertutup oleh tumpukan baju, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya._ Bingo!_ akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya.

Dengan sekali kibasan tangan. Kini, pria itu menyapu sedikit debu yang tertempel pada kotak hijau yang berada didalam genggamannya atau bisa kita sebut sebagai benda yang dicarinya.

Ia membuka tutupannya secara perlahan dan menengok isinya "Masih sama" pria itu tersenyum lega dan berguman pelan entah pada siapa.

Dirasa tak ada keperluan lagi, ia pun segera bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya kemudian berdiri. Baru dirinya ingin melangkah, tiba tiba saja ia merasa dirinya diperhatikan membuatnya harus menengok kearah belakang. Disana terdapat Boneka berbentuk Monokuma yang mungkin saja memperhatikan tingkahnya sedari tadi.

Boneka itu menatap Sasuke seolah berkata _'Jangan pergi lagi'_

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengundurkan niatannya dan malah menghampiri boneka itu, o-okay.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke pada boneka itu, membuatnya terlihat gila karna berbicara pada benda mati.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat boneka itu dengan niatan menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada bulu bulu halusnya, namun siapa sangka ia malah mendapati figura kecil yang terhalangi oleh benda berwarna coklat tersebut.

Sebuah figura yang menampakan foto dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum di salah satu kota Paris, lebih detailnya diwilayah _Colmar_. Sebuah kota kuno yang sekarang menjadi tempat wisata di Paris.

Ah.. pantas saja Sasuke tak dapat menemukan foto ini ketika ia membongkar isi rumahnya kala itu, rupanya disembunyikan oleh Boneka ini. Dasar.

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru pria itu memasukan figura itu kedalam kardus hijau kecil dengan hiasan gambar dedaunan yang diambilnya tadi. Berharap ada sedikit ruang untuk figura itu. Selang kemudian, nada dering Handphonenya berbunyi, pertanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Sasuke lekas mengangkatnya, ah dari Kiba rupanya. Terimakasih pada Sekertarisnya itu karna sudah mengingatkan Sasuke untuk hadir lebih awal hari ini.

Pria itu melirik arloji ditangan kanannya, karna jam yang terpampang diruangan ini sudah rusak bukan begitu?

Baiklah, ia hanya mempunyai 20 menit lagi untuk masuk Kantor, sepertinya ia akan ngebut habis habisan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun memberanikan diri untuk menerobos masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu Sasuke pernah membawanya masuk kesana.

Sehingga ia mengetahui sedikit gambaran tentang rumah itu, ya.. sedikit. Dengan persentase keberhasilan 50 banding 50 wanita itu memanjat pagar belakang, dan Hup! Ia berhasil memasukinya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ialah mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi yang aman sembari menunggu Sasuke pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Asami sepertinya akan pulang bersamaan dengan jam pulang Sasuke dari Kantornya untuk kali ini, dikarenakan anak itu menjalani latihan menari untuk mendalami karakter khususnya dalam teater kecil kecilan yang akan dimainkan oleh dirinya dan teman temannya se-_playgroup_-nya nanti.

Dibantu oleh Hinata, dan dua pembimbing lain. Asami diajarkan cara berdansa dan menari yang benar.

Dialog yang dihafalkan oleh anak itu tidak terlalu rumit. Karna posisinya saat ini hanya sebatas peran pembantu, yakni adik dari sang tokoh utama.

Tergambar jelas di otaknya ketika pembagian peran diawalan, banyak sekali diantara teman temannya yang memperebutkan posisi sebagai tokoh utama. Jujur dalam diam anak itu juga ingin menjadi tokoh utama namun karna banyaknya pesaing, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi adik sang tokoh utama saja.

Walau begitu peranannya disini amat penting, terutama dalam hal menari. Tentu saja ia sudah mempunyai pasangan yang turut mendampinginya untuk menari serta lawan mainnya nanti, yakni Konohamaru.

"_Minna, _latihan terakhir hari ini kita sudahi dulu ya, besok kalian akan libur karna Sensei tidak ingin kalian lelah nantinya"

"_Hai!_ Sensei" seru mereka kompak

"Terimakasih telah memberikan hasil yang baik untuk latihan terakhir kita hari ini, _Otsukaresama deshita._ Jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tampil nanti ya" nasihat Hinata lembut pada anak anak

"_Hai_ Sensei! _Arigato!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak perempuan itu menatap pada air sungai yang membiaskan cahaya lampu lampu jalan, indah sekali.

Kini ia termenung didalam mobil dikarenakan sesosok pria yang tak lain ayahnya sendiri sedang fokus kejalan raya yang dilewatinya.

Hufft membosankan.

Bola matanya yang tak bisa diam bergulir kesana kemari, kini tak ada lagi sungai yang membiaskan cahaya lampu jalan. Semua telah digantikan oleh pohon yang berdiri tegak berderetan disisi sisi jalan.

Ngomong ngomong soal pohon...

Asami ingat sesuatu, ia ingat pada seorang wanita yang tadi pagi memperhatikan keluarganya dari pohon disebrang rumahnya.

Siapa wanita itu? kenapa tersersit rasa sedih dalam dada Asami taktala melihat kilasan mata wanita itu?

Ia ingat wanita itu mempunyai surai dengan warna yang sama dengan dirinya, membuatnya teringat akan bayang bayang ibunya.

Dulu sekali Mebuki pernah bercerita kepadanya, ketika perempuan tua itu mengepang rambut Asami selesai mandi.

Ia berkata bahwa rambut Asami mempunyai warna dan tekstur yang tak kalah lembutnya dengan Sakura, membuat anak itu bertanya tanya seperti apa rupa Ibunya itu.

Ditanya seperti itu tak langsung membuat Mebuki menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, walaupun ia sangat mengenal bagaimana rupa dari putrinya ia hanya berkata_ 'Satu hal yang pasti, Sakura sangat mirip denganmu.. Suatu saat nanti ketika Ayahmu pulang, kau bisa tanyakan padanya ne.. Ami-Chan'_

Kata kata itu kini melintas dibenaknya, membuatnya kini tanpa ragu bertanya

"ne.. Tou-can.. Kaa-san orang yang seperti apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku memang bukan seperti orang kebanyakan, ia berbeda .. sangat berbeda.

Sosoknya memang dingin diluar, terlihat tegas dan jika ia berkata 'A' maka hasilnya pun harus 'A' tidak boleh menjadi 'B' 'C' 'D' dan sebagainya.

Ia sosok yang menginginkan kesempurnaan, walau mungkin terkadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Istrinya_—__Mikoto__—_tau. Bahwa dibalik topeng kerasnya itu tersimpan sosok hangat yang menyimpan beribu kasih sayang didalamnya. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Mikoto bisa menikahi pria ini tanpa alasan bukan begitu?

Ia memang tidak familiar dengan hal yang berbau romantis, namun percayalah bahwa ia lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan dibanding mengumbar kata kata kemesraan dari balik mulutnya.

Sifat tersebut semuanya hampir mendarah daging dengan sifat anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dari mulai kekeras kepalaannya sampai dengan kelembutannya.

Hanya saja, semenjak kedatangan Sakura dan Asami, sifat Sasuke lambat laun menjadi berubah. Ia menjadi lebih condong kearah Mikoto.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Sakura dan Sasuke datang menemui Mikoto _—__tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku tentunya__—_pasangan itu berbincang bincang dengan Mikoto disebuah caffe disudut kota.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengatakan bahwa sifat Sasuke sebenarnya lebih condong kearah Ibunya dibandingkan Ayahnya. Karna pria itu pada dasarnya jauh terlihat lebih lembut dan manja dibandingkan pria seumurannya, namun itu pun hanya terjadi jika ia bersama Sakura dan Ibunya.

Sedangkan untuk Kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, Itachi. Jauh dari sifat lembutnya yang selama ini ia tunjukan, ia menyimpan sifat pemimpin dan ketegasan yang teramat sangat layaknya Fugaku.

Begitulah yang Sakura nilai dari sudut pandangnya, membuat Mikoto tercengang karna arah pikiran dan penilaian mereka sama.

Kembali ke Fugaku

Sebenci apapun Fugaku dengan anak bungsunya itu, tetap saja ia masih sedikitnya menyimpan rasa sayang yang sampai kapanpun tak akan sirna dari lubuk hatinya untuk Sasuke.

Jujur, kalau boleh bilang ia sangat kecewa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke ketika ia ingin menikahi seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Karna dari jauh jauh hari pria tua itu sudah merencanakan pernikahan yang luar biasa untuk putra bungsunya dengan gadis bernama Shion.

Shion Uchiha.

Seorang gadis _blaster_ yang masih dalam lingkupan satu klan dengan Sasuke. Well .. tak dapat dipungkiri Fugaku sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini jauh sejauh jauhnya ketika Sasuke masih kecil.

Pria itu terikat sebuh janji manis kepada sahabatnya untuk menjaga Shion.. putri kecilnya.

Cara yang melintas dibenak Fugaku untuk menjaga Shion ialah dengan menikahkan Shion dengan Sasuke. Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kenapa tidak dengan Itachi? Itu dikarenakan Itachi memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya menamatkan Kuliah diwaktu itu.

Lagi pula secara kasat mata semua pun tau bahwa Shion lebih tertarik pada Uchia bungsu dibandingkan si Sulung.

Entah keberanian darimana yang didapat oleh anaknya hingga suatu hari, ia mendapati pengakuan dari Sasuke membawa calon Istrinya itu kehadapan Keluarganya. Jujur Fugaku kecewa.. kecewa sekali.

Bagaimana tidak? Masa depan yang telah ia rancang untuk kebahagian anaknya itu dimusnahkan sudah dengan kehadiran Sakura. Cerita klasik? pfft.. memang.

Bahkan pria tua itu mencium kabar adanya pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mereka laksanakan di Paris, ia sempat melihat foto pernikahan anak itu yang dikirimkan lewat email dari salah satu bawahannya. Tempat mereka berdua bertemu untuk kali pertama.

Layaknya seorang kuli, ia melihat ada bongkahan besi yang menghunus tepat di Jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa anaknya menjadi pembangkang begini?.

Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, meskipun itu hanya dalam versi dan sudut pandangnya sendiri.

Ketika acara pernikahan yang digelar di Paris itu selesai, dan Fugaku mendengar kabar bahwa kedua pasangan tersebut kembali ke Jepang satu minggu setelahnya. Dan Barulah pria itu melancarkan serangan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang, meskipun anak itu tetap bersikeras tidak mau. Bahkan hampir melepaskan marganya. Masih ingat ketika Sakura mendapati Sasuke dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya ketika ia pulang dari aktivitasnya? (Back to Chapter 2)

Dibantu dengan keberadaan Itachi kala itu, mereka bersama sama mencari _flat_ kecil untuk dapat ditempati oleh pasangan itu di Tokyo. Sebenarnya bisa saja bagi Sakura untuk tinggal dirumah orang tuanya bersama Sasuke, mengingat orang tuanya pun sudah setuju dengan pernikahan mereka.

Namun tetap saja Sasuke ingin hidup mandiri bersama Sakura, minimal ia tidak ingin merepotkan dan berhutang budi terlalu banyak pada Kizashi maupun Mebuki. Dasar Uchiha!.

Dan kejadian itu berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Fugaku lepas tangan dan menyerah mengingat kekeras kepalaan anaknya itu yang sangat mendalam.

Oleh karna itu ia mempunyai rasa kesal terhadap Sakura. Ia pun berkata matang matang untuk tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha lagi. Walaupun jauh dari dalam hatinya, pria itu menolaknya keras keras. Sangat keras.

Tapi gengsinya pun terlalu tinggi untuk menarik ucapannya. Keras kepala? Memang.

Hingga akhirnya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun kurang beberapa bulan, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok anaknya yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Istrinya, Haruno Sakura meninggal dunia.

Seharusnya ia senang, senang.. karna wanita itu tak lagi kembali lagi mengusik kehidupan putranya. Yeah... seharusnya.

Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya pria tua itu sering mendapati tindakan Sasuke yang suka melamun dengan tatapan kosong bahkan ia tak melihat lagi senyuman yang terpatri diwajah anak bungsunya itu layaknya ia bersama Sakura dulu.

Membuat pria itu menyesal dalam diam. Lagi lagi ia membuat kesalahan.

Pernah sekali ia mencoba memanggil Psikiater untuk mengembalikan keadaan Sasuke seperti semula, namun hasilnya nihil.

Oleh karna itu Fugaku sering kali mengirim Sasuke untuk bekerja di banyak cabang Uchiha yang tersedia dibeberapa wilayah maupun Negara, berharap dapat mrngrmbalikan Sasuke seperti semula.

Kurang lebih sudah empat tahun Sasuke kembali, dua tahun di Jepang dan berpindah pindah wilayah, dua tahun sisanya ia habiskan di London.

Sepulangnya dari sana (_London_), ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang_ sedikit_ kembali hidup. Mungkin karna ada kehadiran sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto disana.

Fugaku tau, ia tau bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang sahabat berambut _blonde_ bernama Naruto. Diam-diam pria itu menanyakan kabar anaknya melalui Kiba, Pria tua itu terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya secara langsung.

Terlalu kaku untuk seukuran seorang Ayah.

Kiba menyambut baik pertanyaan Fugaku, selama itu positif tentunya. Ia menceritakan tentang Naruto dan hubungan pertemanan yang mereka bertiga jalani disana, baik Kiba Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke lebih cenderung dekat dengan Naruto dibandingkan Kiba, karna ia dan Kiba lebih sering membicarakan hal hal yang berbau bisnis ketimbang hal pribadi. Sedangkan Naruto? Pemuda berkullit_ Tan_ itu mempunyai sifat netral pada kedua Sahabatnya.

Kiba tak masalah dengan perlakuan Sasuke, selama Sasuke tetap menganggapnya sahabat dan tetap bertindak layaknya dirinya sendiri, Ia tak masalah. lagi pula diam diam diwaktu itu Kiba juga sedang fokus dengan wanita berambut Indigo bernama, Hinata.

Tiba saatnya ketika Sasuke kembali ke Jepang setelah usai menuntaskan pekerjaannya di London.

Dua-tiga hari pria itu menetap dikediamannya, tiba tiba saja ia membawa seorang anak dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Dan kurasa, kalian tau dengan jelas bagaimana kelanjutannya bukan begitu?

Well, di hari ini seisi rumah merasa terguncang. Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa mereka lupakan dari kejadian ini.

Diawali dengan keadaan rumah yang terasa sepi dikarenakan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dari jam tidur biasanya. Terbukti dengan suasana hening yang mendominasi seisi rumah.

Dalam tidurnya Fugaku mendengar suara mobil yang berasal dari luar rumah, pertanda Sasuke dan Asami sudah pulang. Ngomong ngomong ini sudah malam, kenapa mereka pulang jam segini?. Diam diam pria tua itu khawatir dan dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sedikit ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan anak dan cucunya.

Dengan pergerakan pelan, pria itu beringsut dari tempat tidurnya. Berharap ranjangnya tidak bergoyang sedikitpun sehingga dapat membuat Mikoto terbangun.

Dirasa tak ada pergerakan dari sang Istri, pria itu memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar, tanpa ia sadari Mikoto juga sudah terbangun ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil Sasuke.

Wanita itu akhirnya mengikuti langkah Fugaku dari kejauhan, mencoba menjaga jarak seaman mungkin dari Pria itu. Ia hanya takut Fugaku melakukan tindakan yang tidak mengenakan hati untuk Sasuke hari ini.

Meskipun ia tau, sifat keras pria itu sudah banyak berubah sejak kehadiran Asami disini, tapi tetap saja! Yang namanya khawatir ya khawatir.

"i-itachi!" sahut Mikoto gusar.

Ssstt..! bisiknya pelan mencoba menghentikan kekagetan yang dialami ibunya. "Diam kaa-san". Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!'

"A-aku hanya mengikuti bayangan yang melewati kamarku, aku kira itu maling" ucapnya dengan wajah waspada. Membuat Mikoto_ sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

Yeah.. benar Itachi mengira itu maling, terbukti dengan adanya tongkat baseball digenggaman tangan kanannya.

Kenapa anaknya bisa seidiot ini ha! Tapi disatu sisi ia terkesan dengan sikap tanggap Itachi, mungkin_ security_ dirumah ini sedang butuh istirahat, mungkin.

Baiklah.. wanita itu mencoba mengatur ulang nafasnya tepat sebelum mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Memberi kode lewat mata, pertanda bahwa mereka akan mengikuti Fugaku.

Langkah Fugaku terhenti disatu titik ketika ia menemukan Sasuke dan putrinya sedang duduk diruang tamu entah untuk apa itu.

Namun yang pasti, mata_ onyx-_nya dengan setia meneliti aktivitas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-can mau kemana?"

"Tou-san mau membuat Teh didapur, kau mau ikut?"

"u'um.. Ami juga mau ikut"

"baiklah baiklah"

Dalam sekejap Asami kini sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya pria itu menurunkan gendongannya ketika mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju, dapur.

Sasuke mengambil satu kantong teh celup dari kulkas kemudian menuangkan air panas nan hangat bersamaan dengan bunyi sendok yang berputar membentuk pusaran air ditengahnya.

Asami hanya memperhatikan uap yang mengebul keluar dari gelas berukuran mini tersebut, uap yang mengabur membiasakan diri dengan udara sekitar.

Jujur saja, Ia bingung akan kelakuan Tou-sannya dimobil tadi. Pria itu terkesan menghindar dari pertanyaan yang Asami ajukan dan malah membelokan pembicaraan kearah yang lain.

Kalau boleh bilang Asami merasa sedikit jengkel, namun disatu sisi ia mencoba mengerti. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Tou-sannya menghindari pertanyaannya tadi.

Ia yakin pasti ada saatnya dimana Tou-sannya akan bercerita tentang Ibunya kepada anak itu. Hanya menunggu sampai ia siap. Semoga saja?

Mencoba mencari topik baru anak itu pun mamanggil "ne.. Tou-can"

"hm"

"Maukah Tou-can ajali Ami beldansa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, ini sudah malam bukan begitu?

Namun entah kenapa wanita ini masih tetap saja sibuk pada pendiriannya, ia tetap menetap pada posisinya disini. Bersembunyi disebuah lemari kecil yang tak terdeteksi cahaya, lemari yang digunakan untuk menyimpan alat alat pembersih seperti Sapu dan sebagainya.

Syukurnya, masih ada ruang yang cukup baginya untuk bersembunyi. Ya untuk postur badan seukurannya tentu itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan?

Lama bersembunyi didalam membuat wanita ini merasa mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur pulas didalam bilik lemari tersebut. Ah niatannya untuk menunggu Sasuke dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuknya sendiri.

Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan cara untuk bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini dengan selamat, tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik rumah.

Karna yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ialah _Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke_ dan tetap _Sasuke-kun _nya.

Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakannya begitu singkat, terakhir kali memorinya merekam indah kenangannya dengan pria itu ialah saat saat dimana ia dan Sasuke menjalani kehidupan pasca 3 bulan pernikahan mereka. Dan setelahnya wanita ini tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi.

Dan tiba tiba saja ia menyaksikan potret keluarga Harmonis didepan matanya, dimana ia melihat Sasuke tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil dalam dekapannya.

Siapakah anak itu?

Kenapa tatapan Sasuke jadi begitu .. hangat?

Dengan tekad nekatnya ia menerobos masuk rumah ini kala siang hari, tanpa memperdulikan resiko yang akan ditanggungnya nanti.

Ada kejadian dimana wanita itu harus memutar jalan menerobos masuk rumah ini lewat depan, taktala ia melihat Mikoto sedang duduk dihalaman belakang berbincang bincang dengan salah seorang pelayan. Merepotkan.

Lama ia mengendap-endap mengitari rumah yang terbilang cukup luas ini, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian tertidur akibat rasa lelah melandanya dengan cepat.

Hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara tawa khas anak anak yang mengusik tidurnya.

"ahahaha Tou-can! Tou-can pintal sekali beldansa!"

Membuatnya tersadar akan mimpi panjangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light**_

* * *

.

.

.

Wanita itu berjalan menyelusuri sudut rumah ini, yang entah kenapa terasa seperti lorong panjang nan gelap baginya. Tumpuannya kini hanya mengarah pada sumber suara yang ia dengar beberapa waktu lalu sembari terus menerus berharap dapat menemukan pria yang dicarinya disana

Ketika sampai, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung pria itu yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Sasuke melakukan gerakan kesana kemari tak mengenal arah, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya wanita itu tak tau.

Cahaya lampu remang yang dihasilkan dari kulkas yang terbuka, turut mengiringi pergerakan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu dapat melihat wajah rupawan milik Sasuke dari posisi menyamping.

Melihatnya dipertengahan malam.

Rupanya pria yang masih mengenakan balutan kemeja kerja itu sedang melakukan dansa sederhana dengan anak kecil dengan tinggi tak lebih dari panjang kakinya.

"ahahaha Tou-can! Tou-can pintal sekali beldansa!"

Tou-can?

Pemandangan luar biasa itu membuat hatinya tersentuh dan terasa hangat secara seketika. Jujur walaupun ia tak tau siapa anak perempuan yang memanggil suaminya dengan embel embel Tou-can itu, namun ia merasakan ada sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat diantara keduanya.

Merasa tau diri, ia tak ingin mengganggu acara Ayah dan anak tersebut. Membuatnya tetap mengamati kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan melembut.

Andai saja, Sasuke tau dia ada disini sekarang.. mengamatinya.

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada empat pasang mata yang melihat tindakannya sedari tadi.

Semuanya memasang seulas senyum tipis, sembari memandang lembut kegiatan mereka berdua. Bahkan kini pria yang mengintip Sasuke dari arah lain pun menorehkan senyuman disela sela wajah datarnya.

Hal ini turut membuat Mikoto dan Itachi terpana tanpa sadar akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke benar benar figure Ayah yang baik untuk Asami.

Sasuke yang masih membimbing Asami mengikuti derap langkah kakinya diam diam menatap wajah polos anaknya, ia mengerutkan dahinya mengingat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya tadi didalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

Apakah baik baginya untuk memberitahu Asami perihal Ibunya, Sakura?

Mungkinkah ini sudah waktunya?

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya terhenti, tak lagi mengikuti alur tarian yang diberikan. Asami mendongak mengamati Ayahnya, bingung.

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis kepada anaknya sebelum akhirnya berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Asami.

Ia mengamati seluk beluk wajah Asami yang sangat manis nan polos, dengan iris mata bulat berwarna hijau secerah batu emerald, hidung mungil, pipi chubby, serta bibir tipis nan ranum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat sama seperti Sakura.

Oh andai Sakura ada disini, Sasuke ingin melepaskan kerinduannya pada wanita itu.

Tiba tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Asami, melingkarkan lengannya mengunci pergerakan anak itu. Dagu pria itu tertumpu pada bahu anaknya, seketika ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Tou..tou-can?" Asami mengerjapkan matanya kaget

Sasuke sendiri masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang masih bimbang apakah ia harus memberitau anak ini perihal Sakura? Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu diluar kuasanya.

"_Chérie_... soal pertanyaanmu dimobil tadi, Apa kau benar benar ingin tau perihal Kaa-san mu?"

Asami dengan seketika mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar, membuat Sasuke lagi lagi tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi pada anaknya.

Ah... ia tak mungkin kan menghilangkan senyuman ini. Membuat hasil akhir dari pria itu terlintas. "Baiklah, Tou-san punya kenangan kecil yang Tou-san rajut bersama Kaa-san mu dulu.. apa kau mau liat"

"Tentu saja!" ucap anak itu tak kalah semangat, membuat Sasuke mengacak ngacak surai merah mudanya Asami.

Disatu sisi wanita yang mengamati Sasuke sedari tadi mengalami nostalgia taktala Sasuke memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan _Chérie__._

Bukankah seharusnya itu panggilan yang dilayangkan Sasuke untuknya? Untuk dirinya? Untuk Istrinya? Untuk ia sendiri ... Sakura.

Membuat wanita itu bertanya tanya seorang diri, apakah anak itu Chérie pengganti dirinya? bahasa yang kasar memang, spesifikulasi yang menyakitkan.

Ah... bibirnya terasa kelu kali ini, ada banyak hal yang ia lewati rupanya. Ia merasa memori memori kecil diotaknya ...menghilang menguap entah kemana.

Kini wanita itu hanya perlu mengumpulkan memori itu bukan?

Kini manik hijau wanita itu memperhatikan anak yang sedang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hambar, ia tak merasakan sedikitpun kecemburuan yang melanda hatinya taktala Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chérie.

Anak itu.. siapa?

Merasa diperhatikan, manik hijau Asami mengerling kearah wanita itu. Tertangkap basah, Sakura segera bersembunyi ke sisi dinding.

Beruntunglah kondisi sekitar tak terlalu terang, sehingga Asami hanya menganggap itu sebagai Imajinasinya belaka. Terbukti dengan hilangnya sosok itu sekarang.

Sasuke pun beranjak keluar dari dapur dengan dan masih mendekap Asami.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, bahunya tak lagi menegang. Beruntung ia cepat bersembunyi sehingga anak itu tak melihat sosoknya secara jelas.

pfft.. percaya diri sekali wanita itu?

Setelah dirasa aman, ia pun segera mengikuti jejak kepergian Sasuke dari sana.

Lagi lagi ia menguntitnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

Kilasan demi kilasan detik detik menari dalam video berdurasi singkat, sebuah hal yang umum yang dipakai disebuah pembukaan.

Asami yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah pun ikut menghitung mundur angka yang terpampang dengan polosnya. Setidaknya anak itu sudah pandai menghitung walaupun baru sampai angka 30.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"_Ah! Sasuke-kun cepat cepat! Kameranya sudah merekam.. ah! cepat ayo sini!" perintah seorang wanita bergaun putih yang mendekatkan matanya kearah lensa kamera, sesekali wanita itu berkedip secara berulang. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menempatkan kamera pada tempat yang seharusnya atau yang biasa disebut dengan camera blocking._

"_hn.." guman pria dengan tampang stoicnya mengambil posisi disamping wanita itu, pria dengan balutan tuxedo hitam. Posisi yang tak terlalu jauh dari kamera._

_Nama wanita itu Sakura, ia mengapit lengan pria yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya, "Hai.. perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haru__—__"_

"_Sakura Uchiha" koreksi pria disampinganya, membuat pipi ranumnya memunculkan rona kemerahan._

"_Untuk kalian yang menonton video ini.. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ialah hari membahagiakan untuku" kata Sasuke sembari merengkuh pinggang Istrinya membuat Sakura tak dapat berkutik._

_Sakura yang masih agak kikuk pun melanjutkan "Hari ini hari pernikahan kami, lihat!" wanita bermata emerald tersebut memamerkan logam mulia disekitar jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin pernikahan._

"_Aku ingin mendokumentasikan moment manis ini, moment yang terjadi sekali dalam hidupku" kata Sakura bersemangat. "mungkin akan sangat lucu jika nanti video ini akan dilihat oleh keluarga kecil kami nantinya" lanjutnya._

"_Hari ini wanita disampingku tampak cantik," puji Sasuke tiba tiba. "Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal?" tanya Sakura mengerenyit heran._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Aku berkata jujur" gumannya masam. "Ayolah aku hanya bercanda, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.. aku percaya bukan begitu__** Suamiku**__?"_

_Ya penampilan Sakura memang sangat menawan hari ini, dengan riasan tipis yang mewarnai wajahnya, rambut yang digulung diikat kebelakang hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya serta balutan gaun berbahan sutera dengan manik manik kecil disekitarnya. _

_Membuat wanita itu terkesan elegan._

"_You're the beautifull bride I've ever seen" pujinya tulus._

_Sasuke menatap kearah kamera dan mulai bercerita seorang diri "Akan ada saatnya dimana pengantin pria tidak boleh menemui mempelainya saat ia dihias sebelum menuju altar dan kini hal itu terjadi padaku"_

"_Jujur aku sangat penasaran, tapi semua itu terbayar ketika aku melihatnya berjalan dengan Ayahnya dipertengahan karpet merah ketika di-altar tadi" katanya menatap Sakura sekilas_

"_Kau sangat cantik, aku sampai harus mengulangi ikrarku karna sedikit gugup tadi ..itu semua karna kau __Chérie__"_

_Mendengar terlalu banyak pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya membuat Sakura tersipu "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun," ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat._

"_Begini ternyata rasanya berada dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.. terasa lebih sakral, suci dan agung, Aku berharap pernikahan kami akan terus bertahan selamanya, dan berdoa agar keharmonisan akan selalu datang mengiringi kehidupan kami" tutur Sakura halus yang secara tak langsung menjadi sebuah doa._

_Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga kini posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain, dengan perlahan Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura mengisi ruang kosong disela sela jemari wanita itu dengan jemari yang lain._

"_Kau tau... kedepannya nanti mungkin akan sulit.. tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi dan memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini __Chérie__" _

"_ya.. Aku tau.. Aku percaya.. " Sakura menerima jari kelingking yang Sasuke tawarkan kepadanya, kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya membuat ikatan satu sama lain. "Aku merasakannya" tutupnya pelan._

_Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, satu sama lain._

_Masih menatap lurus wanita dihadapannya mempelai pria itu berkata "Thanks for make my life complete". Terbersit rasa bersyukur yang mengggebu gebu dalam jantungnya, yang memompa keseluruh edaran darahnya._

"_and I always will..." balas Sang wanita_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durasi video tersebut pun habis, kaset selanjutnya dengan sigap Sasuke putar. Untuk kali ini ia tak bisa membaca sedikit pun perubahan raut wajah Asami.

Kepingan video selanjutnya menampilkan kebahagiaan kedua pengantin ketika Sakura Hamil, mereka selalu mengabadikannya tiap bulannya, dimana umur janin Sakura terus berkembang.

_._

_._

_._

"_Ah.. Hai! Kita bertemu lagi.. Aku dan Sasuke-kun! mempunyai moment indah yang kalian harus lihat ...Aku baru menyadarinya ketika usia kandunganku kini beranjak 3 minggu"_

"_Hei aku juga mau berbicara Cherie.. arahkan kameranya kepadaku"_

"_Uhh,... baiklah biaklah.."_

"_Kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? dan kalian tau sebentar lagi aku benar benar akan menjadi seorang Ayah!" _

"_Terima kasih.. Terima kasih banyak Terima kasih banyak Tuhan!"_

_._

.

.

.

.

"_Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menemukan nama yang pas untuk anak kami"_

"_Asami, namanya Asami"_

"_Artinya Keindahan pagi"_

_"Nama yang bagus bukan?"_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sekarang usia kandunganku beranjak 7 bulan.. Uh! Kalian tau kenapa Aku sendirian dalam video kali ini? itu karna Sasuke-kun masih tertidur, yap..! kondisi yang bagus!"_

"_Aku yakin pria itu melupakannya lagi.. ia memang payah jika harus mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri huh! Kebiasaan buruknya dari dulu memang, namun entah kenapa ia sangat memperhatikan tanggal ulang tahunku dan selalu mengingatnya dibandingkan ulang tahunnya sendiri.. pria aneh"_

"_Kalian lihat Kue tart ini? semalam aku baru saja membuatnya hihi, beruntung Sasuke tidur sangat pulas sehingga ia tak menyadari suara bersik dari arah dapur"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan memberinya kejutan! Ketika ia bangun"_

"_Doakan Aku semoga berhasil!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Ah~~ tak terasa ini sudah Video ke sepuluh yang kubuat, tepat dibulan kesembilan aku mengandung.. bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?"_

"_hn.. tentu"_

"_Aku tak sabar melihat raut wajah anak kita nanti Sasuke-kun, apakah ia akan mirip denganmu atau denganku? hihi"_

"_Tentu saja denganku"_

"_Percaya diri sekali.. tentu saja aku"_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya"_

"_Hanya ingin memastikan.. apakah kau masih mempertahankan argumenmu atau tidak? Baiklah baiklah kalian bisa lihat sendiri pemirsa wajah Sasuke yang mulai jengah?"_

"_Hn"_

"_ssttt.. suamiku ini marah rupanya"_

"_Ayolah __Chérie__ kau harus Istirahat sekarang, kesehatanmu tidak dalam kondisi baik"_

"_Yare yare. Tapi aku ingin kau mengucapkan kata kata terakhir untuk anakmu disini, karna sebentar lagi ia akan menemuimu~~ lahir dengan selamat didunia ini. Aku berani jamin itu"_

"_Baiklah..haahh... kau tau, Mood Tou-san saat ini tidak dalam kondisi baik, bagaimana tidak? Ibumu tidak ingin menurut ketika Tou-san menyuruhnya beristirahat. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga, mengingat usia mu sudah memasuki bulan ke 9... Baiklah selamat datang dikehidupan barumu nanti, terimakasih telah hadir disela sela kehidupanku dengan Sakura. Terima kasih banyak.. telah menjadi pelengkap keluarga kecil kami disini. Jika kau lahir nanti, aku berharap penuh pada kebahagiaanmu. Ah.. aku tak tau harus mengucapkan apalagi.. Sekali lagi selamat datang.. Putri kecilku"_

"_Ayahmu sudah mengatakannya.. Terima kasih anata. Ne, sekarang giliran Kaa-san bukan begitu? Hai putriku.. sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani kehidupan barumu disini bersama kami Orang tuamu,"_

"_Aku ingin menyaksikan mu tumbuh nantinya menjadi sosok gadis yang luar biasa, Aku ingin melihat kali pertamamu tersenyum dan tertawa, Aku ingin melihat gigimu tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya, Aku ingin melihatmu merangkak dan perlahan berjalan untuk pertama kalinya, melihatmu bermain dengan Tou-san mu dihalaman belakang rumah, Aku ingin melihat ke-possesive-an Tou-san mu saat kau diajak berkencan nant__—__ Ah kurasa untuk yang satu itu masih lama bukan begitu? ... Namun hal yang paling penting.. Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil nama kami untuk pertama kalinya" _

"_Sudah waktunya untuku beristirahat, sekali lagi Selamat datang.. ne Asami-chan"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bodoh! Bodoh sekali.. Wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke mengutuk dirinya

_**Pantas saja pria yang ditabraknya tadi tidak marah, padahal posisinya limblung dan hampir terjatuh.**_

Bodoh sekali

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa? Pantas saja.. banyak diantara orang yang menghiraukan keberaadaannya sedari tadi.

Nyatanya ia bukan seorang penguntit yang pintar bukan begitu? Karna memang tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya.

Butiran _liquid _kini tumpah menyeruak keluar dari kelopak matanya, nama wanita itu Sakura. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan aktivitas Suaminya dan... anaknya.

Ketika video berdurasi singkat tadi diputar, ia merasa kepingan kepingan memori yang hilang kini kembali menyatu dengan otaknya.

Kini ia sudah mengingatnya.. bukankah seharusnya ia tidak disini? Bukankah seharusnya kini ia sudah didalam alam yang berbeda. Alam yang jauh dengan tempat keluarga kecilnya singgah. Menyedihkan.

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya.

Bukan hanya Sakura.. tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengintip video itu pun berkaca kaca dan mulai berlinangan air mata. Namun tetap menahan suaranya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri, Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya, mencoba mendekati suaminya. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sakura tersenyum samar, memaklumi keadaannya. Keadaan dimana Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wujudnya. Menyedihkan.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan respon yang akan Asami setelah menonton video berdurasi singkat tersebut.

Tidak ada respon yang pasti, membuat Sasuke kesulitan membaca wajahnya. Anak itu hanya tertunduk di-_soffa_, dengan tangan yang masih menempel dikedua paha kecilnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan kecil yang dihasilkan, sampai akhirnya..

"Ne.. Tou-can"

"..."

"masih ingat pelcakapan kita dimobil tadi Tou-can, tentang pelempuan yang belsembunyi tadi?" tanya Asami yang mulai menampilkan wajahnya. Kini anak itu tidak tertunduk lagi, melainkan menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke.

"ya.."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepal tangannya dengan erat. Asami memberanikan diri untuk bersuara "I-itu... Kaa-san.." ucapnya gagap.

Atmosfer diantara mereka kini tiba tiba saja menjadi sedikit lebih berat. "Bicara apa kau _Chérie_ jangan bercanda"

"Ami tidak belbohong Tou-can, bukan begitu Kaa-can?" tanya anak itu tiba tiba. Pandangannnya berubah mengamati sesuatu disamping Sasuke.

Membuat wanita yang berdiam diri disamping Sasuke itu pun terbelakak kaget,

"itu Kaa-can dan sekarang ia ada disamping Tou-can" tunjuknya tiba tiba.

Sasuke masih tidak mempercayai semua ini, apakah ini efek dari video yang ditonton anak itu tadi? Seharusnya pria itu tidak usah memutarnya jika harus membuat anaknya ber_-delusi_ ria seperti ini.

Belum sempat Sasuke berucap tiba tiba saja Asami memotong perkataannya. "_Okaerinasai Kaa-can_"

Membuat Sakura dalam wujud yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan itu pun memandang dengan alis terangkat "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ya.. Ami bisa melihat Kaa-can dari awal Kaa-can disini, mempelhatikan Ami dari sebelang lumah bahkan ketika didapul tadi"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca ketika anaknya menyebutnya dengan panggilan _Kaa-can_. Telapak tangannya kini digunakan unntuk menutupi mulutnya.

Jadi ini, jadi ini anaknya, anak perempuannya yang sudah ia nantikan sejak dulu?. "Boleh Kaa-san memelukmu?"

"Tentu"

Berjalan teratih atih, Sakura mendekati anaknya. Bukan karna kakinya sakit atau apapun. Hanya saja ini seperti mimpi baginya.

Dalam sekejap Asami kini sudah berada didalam pelukan Sakura. Pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Asami sedari tadi hanya bisa terpaku bingung, karna anaknya berbicara sendirian dengan mahluk tak berwujud. Dan kini ia melihat anaknya memposisikan tubuhnya seolah sedang memeluk seseorang.

Membuat rasa penasaran melanda hatinya, membuatnya kini kembali berharap

"Benarkah itu kau Sakura? Benarkah itu kau _Chérie__?"_

Sasuke tidak mendengar sautan yang pasti dari seseoang disekitarnya. Disatu sisi Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan kini wanita itu beralih menatap Sasuke.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan, matanya menatap dirinya yang berada dekat dengan Asami. Namun pria itu tidak dapat melihat sosoknya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Asami berdiri, memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan anaknya. _"_Kenapa hanya Asami yang bisa melihatmu? Kenapa aku tidak?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit, berharap dapat melihat sesuatu yang dinantikannya.

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura kini saling berhadapan, hanya saja layaknya kaca satu arah. Hanya Sakura saja yang dapat melihat bayangan Sasuke sedangkan tidak untuk sebaliknya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat kebingungan Sasuke "Kau masih ragu Sasu-kun" ucapnya pelan sembari menyelipkan anak rambut Sasuke kebelakang daun telinga pria itu.

Membuat Sasuke merasakan desiran halus yang menerpa wajahnya

"Kaa-can bilang Tou-can hanya halus pelcaya bahwa Kaa-can disini, Tou-can masih lagu dengan kehadilan Kaa-can"

Menghendikan bahu, Sasuke kini mulai memejamkan mata sembari bertekad dalam hati bahwa Sakura ada. Sakura ada dan Sasuke yakin ia bisa melihatnya.

Sakura ada

Sakura ada dihadapannya

Perlahan namun pasti pria itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris kelam yang memantulkan bayangan Sakura didalam matanya. Sasuke berkata dengan pelan

"_Chérie__?"_ sapa Sasuke sembari menelusuri wajah Istrinya hingga kini tangannya berdiam dipipi Sakura. "Kau tau, aku menjadi khawatir karna aku belum melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku mengingat senyummu lebih hangat dari pada orang lainnya... Aku diberitahu bahwa kau pergi kesebuah tempat yang jauh"

Sasuke masih diam meneliti wajah Sakura, benar.. wanita ini benar benar Sakura. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke berhenti pada bahu Sakura kemudian memeluknya erat "Aku merindukanmu sungguh..". Pria itu sangat senang akan kehadiran Istrinya "jangan pergi lagi.. jangan lagi_" _racaunya seolah merengek.

Lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya, membuat gestur tangan yang melingkar dibalik punggung Sakura. Mendekapnya dengan erat

"Sasu-kun?!"

"hm?"

"a-aku sesak"

"Ah maaf" katanya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang dirasa tak gatal.

Sasuke merubah posisinya kini jadi merangkul Sakura, diam diam ia dapat menyesap aroma khas yang menguar pada wanita itu. Membuat rasa rindunya kini terbalaskan.

Sausana kini terasa lebih hangat namun cangggung, Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pemandangan wajah Sakura begitu saja terbukti dengan tatapan intens yang dilayangkan ke wanita itu

"_Daijoubu... ne_ Sasuke-kun" balasnya. "lihat, anak kita sudah besar bukan begitu?" Mendengar kata anak Sasuke kini menatap Asami

"Ya.. dia sudah besar"

Kini ketiganya duduk tanpa alas apapun selain lantai dan membuat posisi mereka berdekatan.

Sakura menunjuk pipi Sasuke secara berulang "Kau juga semakin tampan hihi"

"Terimakasih" tuturnya lembut kearah Istrinya, ia senang mellihat Istrinya tertawa.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka menikmati keheningan ini. Hati mereka bertiga terasa hangat, berharap waktu berjalan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Asami.. Terima kasih Sasu-kun" ucap Sakura seraya mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

Perkataan terimakasih itu..? apakah Sasuke pantas menerimanya? "Aku.. tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan _Chérie_, aku meninggalkannya hingga ia berumur 4 tahun. Aku bukan ayah yang baik"

Sakura menempelkan ibu jarinya mencoba menghentikan kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke "sssttt... yang kulihat ialah tindakanmu sekarang, bukan masalalu mu"

"_Chérie _kau..?"

"Sasuke-kun dengar, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku tidak tau apa alasan Tuhan mengizinkanku kembali kedunia ini, sunggguh aku tidak tau"

_**Aku ingin menyaksikan mu tumbuh nantinya menjadi sosok gadis yang luar biasa, **_

_**Aku ingin melihat kali pertamamu tersenyum dan tertawa, **_

_**Aku ingin melihat gigimu tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya, **_

_**Aku ingin melihatmu merangkak dan perlahan berjalan untuk pertama kalinya, **_

_**Melihatmu bermain dengan Tou-san mu dihalaman belakang rumah, **_

_**Aku ingin melihat ke-possesive-an Tou-san mu saat kau diajak berkencan nant**__**—**__** Ah kurasa untuk yang satu itu masih lama bukan begitu? ... **_

_**Namun hal yang paling penting.. **_

_**Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil nama kami untuk pertama kalinya**_

"Mungkin karna Tuhan sayang padaku, ia memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk kugunakan menemui kalian, ia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku untuk menemui anaku.. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan ini padaku"

"Kaa-can" tatap anak itu memelas.

Menanggapi sahutan anaknya Sakura tersenyum kecil "Maaf jika aku meninggalkan kalian terlalu cepat, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menemani kalian tumbuh lihat! Kau tampak dewasa Sasuke-kun, Kau juga anaku.."

Kini pergelangan tangan Sakura digenggam Sasuke erat, namun apa daya tiba tiba saja tubuhnya terkikis. Baik ketiganya menyadari perubahan itu, membuat Sasuke mengerti alasan mengapa Sakura tadi mengatakan bahwa waktunya tidak banyak.

Tubuh Sakura terkikis dari bagian paling ujung yakni Kaki dan tangannya, Kaki tanpa alas itu kini mulai mengikis menjadi sebuah partikel kecil yang bersinar dan melayang menyatu bersama udara.

"Diantara kalian, hanya aku yang masih tetap sama bukan begitu Sasuke-kun? hiks_—_". Bahkan air mata yang bergulir melewati dagu itu pun terurai menjadi partikel yang sama dengan anggota tubuh yang terkikis.

Asami mencengkram baju Sakura dengan erat, saking kencangnya buku buku jarinya kini mulai memutih. "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian, Jaga Asami Sasu-kun.. rawat dia sebagaimana mestinya, jadilah sosok Ayah yang baik untuknya"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, kesempatannya semakin menipis. Waktunya tinggal sedikit_—_sangat sedikit. Sakura yang dapat melihat pemandangan dibelakang Sasuke, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap kalender yang menunjukan tanggalan per-harinya.

"Dan untuk Asami-chan, Kaa-san yakin kau akan menjadi sosok yang luar biasa nantinya, jagalah Tou-san mu terkadang ia suka lupa makan hihi .. Kaa-san menyayangimu".

Ditengah tengah pelukannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura mencium kening Asami. Membuat anak itu menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura_...__ Chérie__..__ Chérie_ jangan lagi.." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, pria itu selain memonopoli Sakura sendirian disini sepertinya ia masih belum bisa mengikhlaskannya terlalu jauh.

Dikarenakan kedua tangannya sudah terkikis Sakura tidak tau lagi cara melepaskan pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Kumohon ikhlaskan aku Sasuke-kun, agar aku bisa tenang" sarannya pelan. "Aku akan mengawasi mu dari atas sana" katanya menunjuk ke langit-langit

Sakit.. Sakit sekali hatinya saat ia mengatakan kata kata perpisahan itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Jika ada yang bertanya diposisi mana yang lebih sakit antara _di tinggalkan _atau _meninggalkan _lantas kau akan menjawab apa?

Secara logika kebanyakan orang akan memilih bahwa _di tinggalkan_ itu merupakan hal yang paling sakit, karna orang yang kau kasihi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Itu benar, memang benar, tidak ada yang salah.

Namun pernahkah kalian berfikir bagaimana perasaan orang yang meninggalkanya?. Terlebih, jika orang itu masih mencintainya dan masih ingin merajut kenangan indah bersamanya. Tentu.. hal itu jauh lebih sulit.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke karna garis takdir yang sudah dimilikinya. Membuat mereka mau tidak mau terpisah.

Sedangkan Sasuke? dari pihak yang ditinggalkan pun ia merasa tak rela. Mereka berdua sudah melewati pahit-manisnya hidup bersama, asing rasanya jika harus menjalani hidup sendirian. Walaupun memang hal itu sudah terjadi selama empat tahun belakangan, namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Mencoba berfikir rasional dan lebih dekat dengan realita, Sasuke pun menempelkan keningnya kelawan bicaranya. Tekanan yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan kedua kening itu terasa jelas diantara keduanya.

Layaknya perantara, Sakura dapat merasakan emosi kiriman dari Sasuke yang menghantar melewati tubuhnya. Bahu pria itu bergetar seketika, suaranya terasa sesak "Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu, Aku akan mengikhlaskanmu. Tapi ingat satu hal".

Kau tau, butuh keberanian yang kuat untuk mengucap kata _ikhlas._

Menatap_ emerald_ Istrinya dengan lekat, Sasuke pun berucap "_I love you more than I did before"_. Bibir pria itu mengecup kening Sakura, pertanda sayang.

Wanita itu merasakan ada air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, namun untuk kali ini ia yakin sekali kali ini bukan air matanya. Butiran hangat itu mengalir melewati kening, pertanda seseorang yang tengah mengecupnya sedang menangis dalam diam.

"aku tau" respon Sakura pelan, mencoba meresapi dan mengerti tiap tutur kata yang Sasuke sampaikan.

"_and if today I don't see your face. Nothing change no one can take your place"_

"Aku tau itu _hiks__—_". Ia tau, ia percaya bahwa tidak ada yang menggantikan tempatnya dihati Suaminya. Sekalipun ada, Sasuke punya ruang khusus sendiri dihatinya untuk Sakura.

Sa_s_uke mengusap air mata Sakura, ia tidak ingin _Chérie_-nya pergi. _"Make it's hard every day"_ bisiknya pelan.

"Sasuke-kun? kau.." pertanyaannya kini tercekat ditenggorokan, ia tak lagi melanjutkan pertanyaannya dikarenakan suaminya sudah menjawabnya dengan jelas.

"_And if you ask me I will stay... I will stay"_

Bagaimanapun pahitnya hidup nanti, esok dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Hati Sasuke selamanya tetap milik Sakura, pria itu akan bertahan.. bertahan dan tetap bertahan selamanya. Hingga waktu kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Perjalanan hidup Sasuke seperti sungai yang mengalir menyusuri tebing tebing, yang terkadang sulit ditebak kedalaman serta kecuramannya yang rela menerima segala sampah yang terbawa bersamanya dan akhirnya berhenti ketika bertemu dengan laut.

Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak punya tempat akhiran? Bagaimana jika laut yang ia harapkan kini sudah tidak ada? Ah kenapa ia jadi ber-alerogi begini?

Ah bisa kau lihat kini pengikisan itu sudah mencapai batasan leher Sakura, membuatnya terlihat seperti kepala melayang. Merasa tidak lagi ada sesuatu yang bisa Sasuke peluk, pria itu pun mengecup pipi Sakura.

Sakura tak tau harus berbuat apalagi, wanita itu tak dapat bertindak banyak. Ia hanya mengusap ngusapkan pipinya ke wajah Sasuke, berharap dapat mengusap air mata pria itu. Mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Harapan yang begitu naif bukan?

Ah wanita itu teringat sesuatu. Sebelum akhir dari semua ini, sebelum pengikisan itu sampai kebatas dagu, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia ingin mengatakannya.

"_ne... Tanjoubi Omodetou, _Sasu-kun_"_ tuturnya lembut seraya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya senyumannnya digantikan oleh pendar pendar cahaya.

Sasuke mencoba menggapai gapai sesuatu tak lazim itu, jika diumpakan dengan majas _Simile_ bak kehilangan arah pria itu terus saja berusaha menggenggam salah satu cahayanya, walaupun ia tau itu mustahil.

Hingga ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai, menundukan kepalanya, meninju alas yang tak berdosa.

Sekarang, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pendar cahaya mengelilingi insan tersebut, layaknya memancarkan energi positif pada keduanya padahal fakta nyatanya mereka memberikan salam perpisahan. Pertanda roh Sakura kini pergi melayang dengan tenang.

Pendar tersebut menyatu berkumpul menjadi satu dan pergi secara perlahan, meninggalkan Ayah dan anak yang masih bersimpuh ditempatnya.

Asami mendekat pada Sasuke dan menggenggam bahunya, sekilas ia dapat melihat Ayahnya menggenggam sebuah kunci yang mempunyai hiasan menara kebanggan Paris di telapak tangannya.

Sepertinya kunci yang digenggamnya tidak ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Sakura.

Waktu masih berjalan membuatnya lumpuh dalam kesendirian.

Disisi lain, tanpa mereka sadari tiga pasang yang memperhatikannnya turut mendapaat sapaan hangat dari roh yang melayang bebas diudara itu. Sepertinya dari awal Sakura tau, bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Membuat kesepakatan tersendiri dalam diri mereka untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa keesokan harinya.

Karna tanpa Sasuke sadari, mereka juga dapat mellihat sosok Sakura berada disana.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Aku dipermainan dalam sebuah waktu, dimana kenangan itu cuma hantu disudut fikir, Selama kita tetap diam selamanya dia akan tetap jadi hantu. Tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang Asami sejenak ketika anak itu memegang bahunya, ia tau ia tak boleh terus seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh egois. Pria itu memang masih_ shock_ karna kejadian hari ini yang menimpanya.

Mencoba mengesampingkan kejadian tadi Sasuke pun bertanya "Apa kau mengantuk _Cherie_?"

Asami menyadari ada makna _Impilist_ yang tersembunyi dalam tata bahasa Ayahnya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Sepertinya Sasuke masih belum mau membahas ini.

Pria itu mendekap serta merta menggendong Asami dan berjalan menuju Kamarnya, baru kakinya ingin menapaki tangga tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya.

Suara video yang terputar, membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"_Sekarang usia kandunganku beranjak 7 bulan.. Uh! Kalian tau kenapa Aku sendirian dalam video kali ini? itu karna Sasuke-kun masih tertidur, yap..! kondisi yang bagus!"_

"_Aku yakin pria itu melupakannya lagi.. ia memang payah jika harus mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri huh! Kebiasaan buruknya dari dulu memang, namun entah kenapa ia sangat memperhatikan tanggal ulang tahunku dan selalu mengingatnya dibandingkan ulang tahunnya sendiri.. pria aneh"_

"_Kalian lihat Kue tart ini? semalam aku baru saja membuatnya hihi, beruntung Sasuke tidur sangat pulas sehingga ia tak menyadari suara bersik dari arah dapur"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan memberinya kejutan! Ketika ia bangun"_

"_Doakan Aku semoga berhasil!"_

"_Ayo kita buka pintunya"_

_**Kriett**_

" _dan... yak! Kalian bisa melihat sendiri bukan Sasu-kun masih mendekap gulingnya? sst.. kita jalan secara perlahan "_

"_Sasuke-kun bangun... "_

"_Ugh..."_

"_Kenapa malah membelakangiku? Sasuke-kun!... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun...?"_

"_ng..? Iya .. Iya aku bangun"_

"_Lucu sekali pemirsa, nyawanya belum terkumpul semua"_

"_mmh.. Ada apa?"_

"_Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"_

"_er.. hari Rabu?"_

"_Salah"_

"_Kamis?"_

"_Salah"_

"_Jumat?"_

"_Salah.. ughhh.. ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu Sasu-kun! Masa kau lupa?"_

"_Hari untuk cek kandungan?"_

"_Bukan.. apa kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali"_

"_Baikah aku menyerah"_

"_Semudah itu? Yang benar saja"_

"_Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu __Chérie__"_

"_Jangan memutar bola matamu seperti itu Sasuke-kun! ugh.. Kalau begitu Tanjoubi Omodetou! Kenapa kau selalu lupa hari ulang tahunmu sih?"_

"_Aku_?_ ulang tahun?"_

"_Tentu saja, lihat kalender disana"_

"_Dua puluh tiga Juli"_

"_Nah!"_

"_Jangan menempelkan cream diwajahku __Chérie__, aku bahkan belum memakan kue-nya"_

"_Biar saja! Itu hukuman untukmu karna melupakan hari yang sangat penting. Kau tau, aku tidak menyangka Uchiha sepertimu melupakan ulangh tah__—__ hei! geezzz.. kenapa kau mengecup pipiku secara tiba tiba? Itu tidak sopan!"_

"_Biar saja kau Istriku.. sudah selesai mengomelnya hm?"_

"_Aku akan menuntutmu ke Pengadilan"_

"_Lucu sekali.. hanya karna sebuah kecupan dipipi? tentu saja Hakim akan memihaku.. tidak lucu kalau aku dipenjara hanya karna mencium Istri sendiri"_

"_Huh terserah"_

"_Kenapa kau jadi ngambek hm?.. semenjak hamil kau makin sensitif __Chérie__"_

"—_heii kenapa kau mengecupku lagi?"_

"_Biar saja aku suka membuatmu marah haha"_

"_ugh... awas kau ya!"_

"_aaa.. jangan menempelkan Cream itu lagi .."_

"_Biar saja wajahmu terlihat tampan hahah__...a__—__hei! kenapa aku juga kena? Yang ulang tahun itu kau!"_

"_hahahahaha!"_

Sasuke yang berdiri diperpotongan tangga hanya bisa menorehkan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Asami dapat melihat itu.

Seketika ketika langkahnya kembali berjalan, dalam dekapannya Asami meremas ujung kemeja Ayahnya dan tanpa sadar berguman

"_Tanjoubi Omodetou Tou-can"_

Membuat Ayahnya sejenak berfikir.. Sakura memang meninggal, tetapi ia juga sudah memberi hidup pada jiwa lain. Jiwa yang tumbuh bernaung dalam dekapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**I'll always care about you**_

_**I'll care about now, I'll care about tommorow.**_

_**Even if you piss me off, even if you hurt me.**_

_**Even if you walk out of my life**_

_**or**_

_**Even we stop talking to each other**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'd still care about you**_

_**I've always cared**_

_**and**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I always will**_

* * *

_**.**_

_._

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

_**Author Note**_

_Happy birthday Callista Myra!_

_Hei benarkah aku mengetik 9K hanya untuk Chapter ini? Panjang sekali! Oh waw! /ini lebay/_

_Kecewa sama endingnya? Sama aku juga. Tenang saja akan kubuat Sequel atau Prequel setelahnya atau dichapter selanjutnya. Itu pun kalau masih ada yang mau membaca kelanjutannya._

_Well soal Video itu aku terinspirasi dari anime Sket Dance (yang orang tua Bosuun) dan soal menghilangnya Sakura aku terinspirasi dari anime Sword Art Online (yang Yui menghilang). Soal Ulang tahun.. terinspirasi dari teman-teman ku yang belakangan ini banyak ulang tahun._

_Aku bingung apakah anak umur 4 tahun itu cadel atau tidak? Jadi aku buat cadel ajalah._

_Tadinya aku mau buat Sakura hidup tapi... _

_**Author (A).. Oreo-ssu (O) *disekolah***_

_**A : "aaa gua mau bikin Sakura hidup ah di Chapter selanjutnya"**_

_**O : "gimana caranya?"**_

_**A : "er.. mungkin Sakura bakal dijadiin bahan percobaan terus dihidupin kembali ama sekelompok orang yang ngerti tentang itu dan menentang garis takdir yang sudah dituliskan Tuhan, kalo nggak Sakura reikarnasi gitu teru**__**—**__**"**_

_**O : "Yas please**__**—**__** MA CHERIE ITU FANFIC NORMAL! JANGAN DIBUAT YANG ANEH-ANEH KAMPRET! bla bla blaa bla..."**_

_Ah mungkin alasan itu yang membuatku mengundurkan diri untuk menghidupkannya kembali khukhukhu.. disatu sisi ada benarnya juga fanfic ini akan jadi aneh kalo dibuat macam macam._

_By the way .. Soal pertanyaan perihal pengganti pendamping Sasuke itu udah dijawab ama Sasuke.. katanya 'I will stay'. Jadi Sasuke tetap menjadi DUREN! (Duda Keren)_

_Untuk sequel aku bingung mau mulai dari mana? Ada saran. Atau kalian ingin menyumbangkan kisah manis masa kecil kalian untuk ku jadikan kelanjutan Fanfic ini? Silahkan PM aja._

_Thanks for__** Daeng Egi**__ *bukan nama sebenarnya* yang selalu nagih kelanjutan ini Fanfic di Sekolah dan para Readers sekalian._

_Aku gangerti kenapa aku sering salah ngepublish fanfic =_=, buat fanfic sebelah aku lagi buntu ide. er.. koreksi jika banyak typo_

_Doakan aku ya agar** ujian terakhirku besok** serta **remed remed** yang diadakan satu minggu setelahnya dan **ujian praktek-**nya lancar. Amin. Doain juga biar aku bisa move on *dichidori Sasuke!*_

_Thanks for :__**haru no aoibara**__**—**__**review**__**—**__**maia**__**—**__**Uchiha Ratih**__**—**__**pinkraven**__**—**__**azriel**__**—**__**Guest**__**—**__**Anka-Chan**__**—**__**hanazono yuri**__**—**__**Febri Feven**__**—**__**sahwachan**__**—**__**Noer Nino**__**—**__**Tsuki Yuzuriha**__**—**__**Scarletto Fernandes**__**—**__**Yuka**__**—**__**laili**__**—**__**Clyne Lockheart**__**—**__**kihara**__**—**__**Fira Uchiha**__**—**__**aiko**__**—**__**lovelly uchiha_**—**_**__**UchiHarunoKid**__**—**__**sahwachan**__**—**__**Kazama Sakura**__**—**__**birupink**__**—**__**yura anastasya**__**—**__**Zuka**__**—**__**Horyzza**__**—**__**nadyasabrina**__**—**__**hyuashiya**__**—**__**sasusaku forever**__**—**__**Haruno Kyosukee**__**—**__**Meguharu Yuka**__**—**__**kaito akaba**__**—**__**Oreo-ssu**__**—**__**Callista Myra**__**—**__**my followers and all Human who's favorited this fic .**_

_Last.. I'm nothing without my reader .. so, __Bersediakah kalian memberikan review ,kritik, serta saran untuk kelanjutan serta perjuangan author dalam mengetik fanfic ini? *puppy eyes*__. ʕ•͡-•ʔ_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Penulis menyadari bahwa fanfic ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan dari segi kualitas atau kuantitas maupun dari ilmu pengetahuan yang penulis kuasai. Oleh karena itu saya selaku penulis mohon kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun untuk menyempurnakan pembuatan fanfic ini atau karya tulis lainnya dimasa mendatang_.

_**Jakarta, **__**29**__** M**__**ei**__** 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


End file.
